It's Your Choice
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Raven volunteers to help Beast Boy get over Terra. After a while he finds he's falling for her. But when he's given a choice between her or Terra, which will he choose? And what will the consequences be for his choice? BBxRae
1. Freudian Slip

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 1

The sun was going down and soon three of the Titans would be going out for the evening to a club. Starfire had insisted that Robin take her, and he found that he couldn't say no. He knew that it was probably irresponsible to leave their posts of protecting the city, but he also knew that if he didn't get out once in a while he would probably go mad. Cyborg was going as well because he had a new holographic ring he wanted to try out. By simply rotating the ring it would change what he was 'wearing'.

But two of the Titans would not be going out with them. One for obvious reasons, but the other they weren't quite sure why. He had become rather distanced lately and this was really concerning his friends.

"Beast Boy, are you sure you do not want to come with us?" asked Starfire as Robin helped her with her coat.

"Yeah, I'm sure," sighed Beast Boy, who was sitting on the couch staring at the television. Not that anything good was on. His, now, long legs were stretched out and resting on their little coffee table that only until recently had coffee put upon it in the morning.

"Ya know, B, I think comin out would do ya some good," said Cyborg as he twisted his ring around his finger, trying to find the best outfit to wear.

"I really don't feel like going out," said Beast Boy.

"Okay," said Robin. "Contact us if anything comes up. And Raven's in her room, just so you know."

"'kay," said Beast Boy. "See ya later."

"Bye," the three Titans said and left.

Once he was sure they were gone he turned the television off and sat there in silence for a little while. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the couch. He hated feeling depressed, but he couldn't help it. Nothing was going his way lately, not that anything ever went his way.

A few minutes later he got up and slowly made his way to his room. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and his head was hung low. As he watched the carpet slowly move beneath his feet his mind went over the same things it went over what seemed to be every second of what seemed to be every day. He wanted her to remember him again, he wanted her to like him again, he wanted her to be his.

He thought about Terra every day. Years before he had been pretty sure that he could live with the fact that she was stone. As long as she was stone she couldn't be harmed, she couldn't be with anyone else. But when he had discovered her alive and well all of that changed. That was five years ago. Five very long years that had left him sad and hopeless.

Suddenly he saw two blue booted feet in front of him, but he didn't have enough time to stop. The two collided, head to head. They both grabbed their heads and began to rub what would be a lump.

"Sorry," said Beast Boy. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's okay," said Raven, bending down and picking up the book she had been reading. "Neither was I." She then realized that Beast Boy was still in the tower, when she thought he would've left with the others. "Why are you here? I thought everyone was going to the club tonight."

"I wasn't in the mood," said Beast Boy.

"Just like two weeks ago?" asked Raven, who rarely forgot anything. "You haven't been doing anything lately."

"I haven't felt like it," said Beast Boy.

"I've noticed," said Raven. "You don't seem to be feeling like anything other than depressed."

"Can't hide anything from you can I?" he said with a sad smile. "Look, I'm just in a rut, I think. I'm sure I'll snap out of it soon."

"You better, because I'm the one who's supposed to be quiet and reserved," said Raven.

"That's true," said Beast Boy.

"Well, I'm on my way to the kitchen," said Raven, wrapping up this conversation. "I'll talk to you later." She softly pushed passed him and continued on her way.

"Okay," said Beast Boy. "See ya later, Terra-uh-uh-I mean Raven!"

Raven stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around and stared at him, shocked. "Who… who did you just call me?" she asked.

Beast Boy felt very embarrassed. "Uh, sorry, it was an accident," he said, trying to think as quickly as he could.

"I would call it a Freudian slip," said Raven. "Is… is she what's been bothering you this whole time? Terra?"

"Uh, no," said Beast Boy, shaking his head. "Like I said, it was an accident. I mean, the other day I called Robin Cyborg by accident."

"Yes, but you see Cyborg every day," said Raven. "Terra hasn't been here for six years now."

"Look, it was a stupid slip of the tongue," said Beast Boy getting impatient with her. "I'm sorry, I'll see you later." He turned from her and headed for his room.

"She's never coming back," said Raven.

This caused Beast Boy to freeze. "Don't say that," he growled and turned around.

"It's the truth, Beast Boy," said Raven. "She's a different person now and she's happy. She's not going to come back."

"You don't know that!" said Beast Boy. "When her memories and powers come back she's going to be a Titan again."

"No she's not," said Raven. "So get over it."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Raven!" said Beast Boy angrily and he stormed over to her. "She's gonna come back someday and when she does…"

"Would you listen to yourself?" said Raven. "Terra isn't coming back! You know that! Deep down, I know that you know that."

"Then you don't know anything," he said angrily. "She _will_ be back. And on the day she returns I'm gonna rub it all in your face!"

"So you're going to remain like this?" said Raven, crossing her arms. "All quiet and depressed until the day she rejoins the Titans? A day I am telling you that will never come? You can't live the rest of your life like this."

"Trust me, I won't," said Beast Boy. "Because she will come back."

"Fine," said Raven, who had become very irritated by his stubbornness. "Be that way. If you want to live in your own fantasy world, then go right ahead." She turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh no, you're not getting the last word here," said Beast Boy following her. He grabbed her arm and twisted her around. "You just don't wanna bring up the fact that you're scared because you know that when Terra comes back she's gonna replace you."

"She's never coming back," said Raven through her teeth. "And even if she did, she could never replace me. I wouldn't allow it."

"Really? Because, from what I remember, when she was a Titan she had already replaced you," said Beast Boy.

He was starting to hit below the belt and Raven wasn't going to have it. "Good bye, Beast Boy," she said and started walking towards the kitchen again for the third or maybe fourth time.

"Admit it, Raven," he called after her. "Terra was way better than you!"

Raven ignored him. As much as those words hurt her, she knew he was just blowing off some much needed steam, so she brushed them off.

"She was kind, she was fun," he continued on, his voice starting to crack from the pain he felt. He could even feel tears forming in his eyes. "And… and… and we all liked her way more than you!"

Raven felt a horrible knot in her stomach as he said this and her breath caught in her throat. She remembered when Terra had told her that. She hadn't believed her, but to hear Beast Boy say it. That hurt so much more. She couldn't brush that comment off. To hear him say that caused her actual, physical pain and she had to stop walking.

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he had just said. He watched as Raven came to a stop and even heard her make an odd sound. He knew he had crossed the line at that point. "Raven… I…" he started, but the damage had been done.

Raven forgot about the kitchen entirely. She clutched her book tightly and melted through the floor. She emerged in her room and stood there motionless for a minute or two. Then she took a big breath in and felt everything that was paining her fade away. She placed her book back on its shelf and made her way to her bed so she could meditate.

'He didn't mean it,' she thought to herself. 'He just misses her and is in denial. But it's been six years since she's been a Titan and five years since she came back from stone as a normal person. I would think five years would be enough for him to accept that she isn't who he thought she was, not that she ever was.'

A soft knock echoed through her room, breaking her concentration. She groaned and came out of her meditative state. "I'm busy, Beast Boy."

"I just came to apologize," said Beast Boy.

"Apology accepted," said Raven. "Now, please, leave me alone."

"Are you sure?" asked Beast Boy. "Cuz I really am sorry. I mean, I know I shouldn't have said that we liked Terra better than you."

"Please, Beast Boy, go away," said Raven. "I'm trying to meditate."

It grew silent for a few seconds and Raven was sure that he had finally left. When he finally spoke again, she knew otherwise.

"So, uh, don't you have something you wanna say to me?" he asked.

"Like what?" she sighed, knowing that she would have to start her meditation all over know for her concentration was completely broken.

"Like apologizing?" said Beast Boy.

"Now why would I want to apologize?" asked Raven.

"Let me see, uh, about what you said about Terra?" he asked, growing angry again.

"I didn't say anything bad about Terra," said Raven. "Though I certainly could."

"Shut up!" yelled Beast Boy. "She was a good person, a great person! She saved the world and she was friendly. So what if she made a mistake? We all make mistakes, Raven, how come you judge her on hers? I could say some bad things about you, too, ya know!"

"Yes, I know," said Raven as calm as ever. "I'm evil, I'm mean, I'm stubborn, I'm selfish, I'm creepy; I've heard it all before and mostly from you. So why don't you take your little attitude and go away."

"You're so…" Beast Boy growled and began to take his fury out on Ravens door. He kicked and punched it as hard as he could. He even began to dent it, but that didn't stop him. He wanted to teach Raven a lesson; he wanted her to see how upset she made him. He kicked and punched the door until he was quite sure he had broken his hands and feet.

Raven watched as her door was being pummeled and beaten to a bloody pulp. She wasn't all that scared, but she had her powers ready just in case. She listened as he screamed and growled and cried as he beat in her door.

When he finished he stood there out of breath, tears of pain creeping down his face. He then looked at what he did and was stunned. But he wasn't about to apologize. He held his aching limbs and dragged himself to his room.

Once he was gone Raven took a look at her door. She had no idea he was that strong, but she guessed that adrenaline and anger had something to do with it. She concentrated and used her powers to slowly bend and straighten the door to the way it once was.

She decided that she wasn't going to tell anyone about this. Beast Boy needed to get all of this grief out of his system and she didn't mind being the poor soul he took it out on. Well, she did mind, but she figured it was better that he did it to her, someone who understood what he was going through, than to Starfire who would cry. Or Robin who would think he was challenging him. Or Cyborg who would start doing all sorts of test on him. Yes, Raven was the ideal person for Beast Boy to take his anger out on. And she accepted that.


	2. Issues

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 2

The next day Raven thought she was the only one in the tower. The other three Titans hadn't gotten home until very late, so she guessed that they were sleeping in. As for Beast Boy, she really didn't want to see him anyway. She knew she was just going to be in for another fight. It wasn't until noon did she see some other forms of life emerge.

"Hi ya Raven," Cyborg yawned.

"Enjoyable night?" asked Raven as she sat on the couch with her book.

"What?" asked Cyborg loudly, trying to clear his only human ear. "You'll have to speak up, I can only hear out of this one." He pointed to his metal right ear.

"I asked if you had a nice time last night," said Raven a little louder.

"Oh yeah," said Cyborg with a smile. "It was great. You shoulda come!"

"Eh, it's not my thing," said Raven into her book.

"What?" asked Cyborg.

"It's not my thing!" said Raven making sure to project her voice.

"Still, it woulda been nice to see you have a nice time," said Cyborg.

"What's all the yelling about?" asked Robin in a loud voice as he entered.

"I'm not yelling," said Cyborg loudly.

"Yes you are," said Raven.

"What?" asked Robin, he was even deafer than Cyborg.

"Oh never mind," said Raven, rolling her eyes.

Starfire was the next to enter and she looked quite exhausted from the night before. She was known for dancing with everyone on the dance floor at least once. True, a few years back she wasn't quite sure what to do, but after a few trips to the clubs she learned how to Earth dance and now couldn't stop herself once she got started.

"Mornin Star!" said Cyborg.

"It's afternoon, Cyborg," said Raven.

"Pardon?" asked Starfire. "I can not hear you above this ringing that is within my ear."

"I said it's afternoon, not morning!" said Raven loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Alright, from now on we bring ear plugs to the club," said Robin.

"What?" asked Starfire and Cyborg.

Raven had had enough of this. She closed her book, put her hood up, and decided to stay in the silence of her room. Even as she walked down the hall she could hear her three other teammates screaming at each other, just trying to be heard. She was positive she would never be going to a club now. Permanent ear damage? No thank you.

Beast Boy was walking down the hall as well, thinking about the damage he had caused himself. His knuckles were swollen and a slight brownish color, which would have been red if he did not have green skin, beneath his gloves. He could barely put his uniform on that morning they hurt so much. He had to slowly drag his feet as he walked, for too much pressure caused him much pain. He looked up and saw Raven.

The two were about an equal distance from her door, meaning they would meet right in front of it. Raven sighed silently and got ready for his barrage of blame and anger. Beast Boy felt horrible about the way he had acted the night before and knew that Raven would probably never talk to him again.

Slowly the feet between them disappeared and they were face to face once again. Raven had just wanted to go into her room, but he looked as if he had wanted to say something, so she stopped. Beast Boy did want to speak to her, but he had expected her to go straight into her room. He was surprised when she stopped and stood still in front of him.

"Hi," he said meakly.

"Hello," said Raven plainly.

Beast Boy looked at her door, expecting to see the worst, but was surprised to see that it was perfect. He looked back to her, quite confused. "Uh, didn't I…" he began.

"Yes, you did," said Raven. "But I fixed it."

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "Sorry about that. I don't know why I did it."

"I do," said Raven. "And it's okay. I understand."

"You do?" asked Beast Boy. "But, I tried to destroy your door and I might have hurt you if you hadn't been behind it."

"Beast Boy, you have many issues you need to deal with," said Raven. "And, even though this isn't exactly a healthy way of doing it, you're dealing with those issues."

"Yeah, I think I have to find a different way," said Beast Boy, holding his bruised and aching hands. "I'm pretty sure I've broken something."

"Here, give me your hands," said Raven.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm going to heal them," said Raven.

"Oh," said Beast Boy and he gently putting his hands out. Raven placed her own hands beneath his and a soft, blue light exuded from them. A tingling, cooling feeling washed over Beast Boy's hands and the pain faded away. After a moment the light seeped back into Raven and she was gently holding Beast Boy's hands. He gingerly took them back and felt them over, making sure they were okay.

"Better?" asked Raven.

"Yes," said Beast Boy, humbly. "Thank you."

"Anything else you need done?" asked Raven.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you took a whack at my feet," he said, feeling quite horrible for how mean he had been to her the day before.

"Sure," said Raven simply. She knelt down and placed her hands so that they hovered over her feet. Again, the light came out and covered Beast Boy's feet, healing them. Once that was done she stood back up.

"Raven?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" asked Raven.

"Why… why are you being so nice to me?" asked Beast Boy. "I mean, after I said all of those horrible things and I beat in your door, you healed me. Why?"

"I'm not acting any different towards you than any other day, Beast Boy," said Raven. "You were in pain and I healed you. That's what teammates do; we help each other. And as for all of those horrible things you said to me, I don't take it personally. I never take it personally. So don't worry about it."

"How can you do that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Do what?" sighed Raven, who really wanted to go into her room now.

"How can you not take anything personally?" asked Beast Boy. "I said some horrible things last night and any other girl would've been crying."

"Well it should be pretty obvious by now that I'm not like any other girl," said Raven.

"That's for sure," said Beast Boy with a soft laugh.

Raven sighed and said, "Can I go into my room now?"

"Oh no, did I hurt your feelings again?" he asked nervously. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I laughed at you."

"I already told you that I don't take anything personally," said Raven. "Besides, since when do you care if you hurt my feelings or not?"

"I don't, I mean I do!" said Beast Boy. "I mean… oh crud. I walked my foot right into my mouth again. Why do I always do that? God, I'm so stupid!"

Raven sighed again and took her hood down. "Beast Boy, you need to stop this," she said, trying to fight off a headache everyone in the tower was attempting to give her that day. "You need to relax and deal with all of these issues inside of you. It's obvious that they're causing you some horrible turmoil and it's starting to affect who you are."

"Issues?" asked Beast Boy. "What issues?"

"You know what issues," said Raven.

"I do?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, you do," said Raven. "Or, at least, you should."

"Okay," said Beast Boy. It was quiet for a few seconds. "Now, when you say issues…"

"Terra, Beast Boy!" said Raven, getting sick of this. "You still have issues with Terra."

Beast Boy's mood immediately changed. "Oh no, not this again," he said getting upset. "Raven, I already told you…"

"Yes, I know," said a frustrated Raven. "She's going to get her memory back, she's going to get her powers back, she's going to be a part of the team again, she's going to replace me, etcetera. This is what I'm talking about, Beast Boy!"

"It's not an issue, Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. "It's a fact!"

"Whatever," said Raven, who had had enough of this. "You just go on and live in your denial filled world."

"I'm not in denial!" he yelled.

"Well you can take all of this non denial out on my door," she said and went to turn into her room. "Just let me be on the other side of it first."

"For the last time," he said, grabbing her shoulders and thrusting her backwards. "I'm not in denial!"

Raven slammed into the adjacent wall with a hard thud. She fell down onto her bottom and moaned an, "Ow."

Beast Boy stood in shock of what he'd done. "Raven… I… I'm so sorry," he said going over to her. He took her hands and before she had a chance to pull them away he helped her up. "I don't know why I did that, I'm so sorry."

Suddenly the two could hear three pairs of feet running down the hall. Within ten seconds Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were there, looking concerned.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, we heard a loud bang," said Cyborg.

"I tripped and fell into the wall," said Raven, rubbing the back of her head.

"What?" all three yelled.

"I tripped!" she said loudly.

"Friend, are you okay?" asked Starfire.

"I'm fine," said Raven loud enough for them to hear.

"Are you sure?" asked Robin.

"Yes," said Raven. And with that she made it into her room, never looking Beast Boy in the eye.

"Beast Boy, did you see what happened?" asked Robin. "How did she trip?"

"Yeah, Ravens never been uncoordinated before," said Cyborg.

"I, uh, didn't see what happened," said Beast Boy, avoiding their eyes like Raven had done to him. "I just arrived when she was getting back up."

"That was one loud bang for someone tripping into the wall," said Robin. "Even _we_ heard it."

"Yes, it sounded more like if Cyborg did the tripping," said Starfire.

"What!" asked Cyborg.

"Oh, I am sorry!" said Starfire. "I did not mean to hurt your feelings."

"No, I couldn't hear you," said Cyborg.

While the three tried to communicate with each other Beast Boy got out of there. If they found out that he had thrown Raven against a wall he could be kicked off the team. He couldn't believe he had done that to her. Yelling was one thing, but he physically harmed her. Why was he acting like this? Why did she get him so mad when she talked about Terra.

Then it all began to make sense. He did have issues and they were about Terra. Why else would he act that way whenever Raven talked about her? He still didn't want to admit it, but perhaps he did have a problem. Perhaps… he did have to get over her.


	3. Help Me

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 3

Raven looked through the medicine cabinet for aspirin. That headache that had been threatening her earlier had been, quite literally, slammed into her. Her head was throbbing and her back was aching. She had been plenty prepared for Beast Boy to yell at her, but she hadn't counted on him actually touching her. She knew that this was going to be harder than she thought. She certainly didn't want to be hurled into another wall again or worse.

She finally found the pills she wanted and downed them with a sip of water. Now she was going to lie down for a while until the aspirin kicked in. She slowly slid her door shut and made her way to her bed. She made sure it was completely pitch black and then rested her throbbing head on her pillow.

The soft knocks that soon painted the dark room sounded like drums in Ravens ears. She didn't want to see anyone and she certainly didn't want to talk. "Go away!" she groaned.

"Raven, please, let me in," said Beast Boy desperately. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Please, let me make sure you're okay."

Raven cried into her pillow, then sat up. She used her powers and slid the door open. The light from the hallway burst in and she quickly groaned as the light hit her eyes. "You see? I'm fine," she said, collapsing back onto her bed, protecting herself from the bloody light.

Beast Boy quickly closed the door and went over to her. "Please, can't I do anything for you?" he asked going over to her. "You look like you're in pain."

"I am in pain," said Raven irritated.

"Oh God, I hurt you that bad?" he asked, very concerned.

"Relax, it's a headache," said Raven. "And until it goes away, you'll have to wait to yell and hit me again."

"Do you really think that's why I came in here?" he asked, hurt, as he took a seat on her bed. "To yell at you and hurt you?"

"Well our last three meetings have resulted in that way," said Raven.

"I know," said Beast Boy. "And I'm sorry for that."

Raven sighed and said, "It's alright. I know why you're doing it, so I'm not holding it against you. I just hope this doesn't last too long."

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Never mind," said Raven. "If I say anything else I'm going to get screamed at, and my brain feels like it's going to explode as it is."

"I promise I won't yell at you," said Beast Boy.

"You promise that now," said Raven. "But the moment I say something you don't want to hear, that promise means nothing."

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" he asked.

"You've promised to never go in my room, but you do," said Raven.

"Well, technically, I've never promised that," said Beast Boy with a nervous laugh.

Raven sat back up and did her best to look at Beast Boy, which was hard since it was completely dark. "Beast Boy, is there some reason you're still here?" she asked. "As you can see I'm fine, or as fine as I can be right now, so why don't you leave?"

Beast Boy had far better vision than Raven, due to his heightened senses, so he could see fine in the dark. He looked at Raven and saw how she wasn't exactly looking at him. He could also see the hidden pain in her eyes. Something was going on that involved him, but he just wasn't sure what.

"Beast Boy? Why don't you leave?" Raven repeated.

"Raven, what's going on?" asked Beast Boy.

"What do you mean?" she groaned.

"You're letting me yell at you and push you and you're not threatening me or fighting back or anything," said Beast Boy. "So what's going on? Why are you letting me act like this?"

"I'm helping you get over your issues," said Raven.

"How is letting me basically abuse you helping me with my issues?" asked Beast Boy.

"You feel anger for the fact that Terra isn't here anymore," said Raven, getting ready for his attack. "You're furious that she's not only alive, she has no memory of you. You want her back here, with you, on the team. And you're mad that I'm here and she's not. 'Why couldn't it have been Raven?' you've thought. 'Why is she here and Terra not?' is the question that plagues your mind. Now anger has never exactly been your thing. Your best quality is masking how you really feel, who you really are. So, you decided to mask the anger with denial. You've tried to convince yourself that Terra will be cured and that she will be back. And every time I tell you she won't you just get angrier because not only am I telling you what you don't want to hear, I'm the person who's still here. The person _you_ wish had turned to stone instead of her. That's why I'm letting you basically abuse me. Because the more you get your anger out the more you're actually healing."

Raven prepared for him to yell at her and begged that the aspirin would kick in as soon as he opened his mouth. But, nothing came. Just silence. She actually wasn't even sure if he was there anymore. If it wasn't for the fact that she could feel his weight still sitting on her bed, she would've thought he'd left.

"How do you know all that?" asked Beast Boy at last.

"You've told me for the past six years," said Raven.

"I've told you?" he asked. "How?"

"Not through your voice or your words," said Raven. "But through your emotions, you're mannerisms, your thoughts."

It grew quiet again and Raven knew he was thinking. Her headache was finally beginning to die down, but it was still there. She was also beginning to feel a little sleepy and she realized she must have taken the night aspirin by mistake.

"You're right," he said through the darkness and the silence.

"What?" she asked.

"You're right," he said again. "About everything. I am angry. I am in denial. I am mad that you're here and she isn't. It's all true. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No," said Raven, shaking her head. "And the fact that you're accepting the truth is a huge step, even if it isn't what you want to hear."

"Raven, can you help me?" asked Beast Boy.

"With what?" asked Raven.

"With helping me get over her?" he asked. "Terra. I just, I don't want to feel like this anymore. I don't' want to be full of anger and I don't want to feel like my life will never be good again. Please, can you help me?"

"I have been helping you, Beast Boy," said Raven. "And I'm not about to stop now. Not until I think you're finally healed."

"Thank you," said Beast Boy, reaching his arms around her and holding her close to him.

First off, Raven still wasn't sure exactly where he was, so she hadn't any idea that he was arms length away from her. Second, she couldn't believe that Beast Boy had been daring enough to get a hug out of her. But, that was it, he wasn't trying to get a hug out of her. He was giving her a hug. A thankful hug. A hug that showed her that he still considered her his friend and he appreciated everything she was doing.

After ten seconds, though, she had enough. "Okay, you can let go of me now," she said in her normal tone.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said, releasing her.

Raven readjusted her cloak, not that it had become twisted in anyway, and then sat and waited for what he was going to do next. After a few seconds of silence and neither of them moving or saying anything she decided to make the first move.

"Now can you leave me alone?" she asked. "I'm feeling a little dizzy and I want to go to sleep."

"Sure," said Beast Boy, standing up. "Hey, Raven, can I ask you one last thing?"

"If you must," sighed Raven.

"Why did you lie to the others about you tripping into the wall?" asked Beast Boy. "And why didn't you tell them about my door? You know this is the kind of stuff that Robin demands to know about."

"Because I know that if any of them find out they won't understand," said Raven. "They'll think you're having a Beast relapse and that's the last thing you need right now."

"How come you know all of this stuff?" asked Beast Boy. "I mean, how can you know exactly what I'm going through?"

Raven was silent for a moment and then said, "I said you could ask one more thing. I answered it and now you must leave. I'm sure we'll talk again tomorrow."

"Okay," said Beast Boy. "And, like I said before, I'm sorry I threw you against the wall."

"And, like _I_ said before, don't worry about it," said Raven, unclasping her cloak so she could go to bed.

"You might want to close your eyes, cuz I'm gonna open the door," said Beast Boy.

"Thank you for the warning," said Raven, slipping under the covers and turning her face into the pillows.

Beast Boy gave a small smile and opened the door. He quickly exited and slid her door shut as quietly as he could. He felt good for some reason. Like a little bit of weight had been taken off of his shoulders. He went to his room and decided to do something he had wanted to do in the back of his mind for years.

He reached under his bed and took out a small box. On the side he had written the name, 'Terra'. Inside he kept pictures he had of her, the heart box he had made her, a few choice rocks she had tossed at him playfully. He picked the box up and went over to his wastebasket. He stood there for what seemed hours standing over it, the box just hovering over the trash.

'Am I doing the right thing?' he asked himself. 'If I do this it'll be like I'm giving up on her. What if that's what Raven wants? She wants me to give up on Terra so that I can suffer. That's just like Raven. She's just playing another stupid mind trick on me.'

He quickly shook his head and realized that he was, once again, blaming Raven. He had been blaming her for everything and he had to stop it.

'No, Raven's helping me,' he thought to himself once he cleared his mind. 'She's known everything so far, so of course she's right. I need to do this, I need to get over Terra. I just have to let go. I just have to…'

"…let go," he said aloud and as he exhaled he let go of the box. He closed his eyes and heard it thunk into the wastebasket. He looked down and there it lay. Again, he felt like more weight lifting off of him. He quickly took the wastebasket and put it outside of his room so he wouldn't have to look at it. Out of sight, out of mind.

Raven lay in her bed, her headache completely gone. She let out a small smile. She had watched Beast Boy with her mind and she was very proud of him. Maybe she was starting to make some progress with him. She quickly concentrated and moved the wastebasket from outside of his room to her room, so he couldn't get it back. She would dispose of it in the morning. Not out of malice for Terra, but out of care for Beast Boy.

It wasn't long before Beast Boy threw his door open and looked outside, only to find that his trash was gone. He looked around, rather confused, but then a smile graced his face.

"Raven," he said to himself. He sighed and went back into his room. He crawled into bed and decided to go to sleep. And for the first time in what seemed forever he actually fell asleep. He didn't lie there for hours on end thinking about what could have been or what should have been.


	4. How Do You Know?

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 4

Beast Boy couldn't believe how good he felt. He had been talking to Raven every day for a good month and a half now and every day he felt better and better. True, the first few days he had still been a little hesitant and standoffish when Raven brought up certain subjects. Like Terra's betrayal and her evil ways. He had nearly punched a wall by the end of that discussion, but a day later she had gotten through to him.

He whistled to himself as he walked down the hall, feeling quite pleasant. The other Titans couldn't believe the change in him. They weren't sure what was happening and Raven wasn't telling them anything. She simply said that they should be happy with the results and not ask how she was getting them.

"Hello dudes," he said in a cheery voice as he entered the common room.

"Hello friend Beast Boy," said Starfire who was always cheerful. "Please, do you wish to come with us to the park?"

"Sorry, I got plans," said Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah? Doing what?" asked Cyborg.

"That's none of your business," said Beast Boy. "But you guys go on and have a good time."

"Star, why don't you go ask Raven if she wants to come?" asked Robin.

"Naw, she's not gonna wanna go," said Beast Boy.

"How do you know?" asked Cyborg.

"Uh, cuz, just a gut feeling," he said. He and Raven were going to talk that afternoon and he still didn't want his friends to now Raven was practically being his therapist.

"I shall ask any how," said Starfire and she flew off.

Of course, Raven declined just as Beast Boy said. So the three other Titans decided to go and leave the two home alone once again. They desperately wanted to know what they did when the three of them were gone. It was clear that they were spending time together, but they weren't sure what they were doing exactly. Whatever it was, it was certainly changing Beast Boy's attitude.

"So how do you feel?" asked Raven as she sat down on the couch.

"Good," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Anything you want to talk about today?" asked Raven.

"Well," said Beast Boy hesitantly.

"Yes?" asked Raven.

"Okay, a while ago I asked you how come you knew all of this stuff," said Beast Boy. "And you've yet to tell me. I mean, how is it that you know exactly what I'm going through? Have you read a book on how to handle this kind of stuff or what?"

"This time isn't about me," said Raven, avoiding the topic. "This is about helping you, so is there anything about you and your past that you want to discuss?

"No, I just want to know how you're so good at this," said Beast Boy.

"You don't need to know that," said Raven plainly. "So if you don't have anything you want to discuss that's about you, then I guess we'll just skip today."

"Come on, Raven," he begged before he could lose her. "Why can't you just tell me? Did you take a class or something? I promise I won't laugh or do anything you think I'm gonna do."

"Beast Boy, I just know, okay?" she said, growing upset. "Don't read into it."

Then something clicked in Beast Boy's brain. "You've been through this before, haven't you?" he asked. "What I'm going through now, you've been there."

"What makes you think that?" she snapped at him.

"Come on, that's gotta be it," said Beast Boy. "Why else would you refuse to tell me?"

"Perhaps because I don't want you to know how intelligent I really am," she said, putting her hood up. This conversation was not going in the way she had wanted it to.

"Raven, stop it!" said Beast Boy growing upset. "Why can't you just talk to me? You expect me to open up to you and tell you everything and yet you won't do the same for me? Please, just talk to me."

Raven let out a long sigh, feeling like the only way she could get out of this conversation was to teleport to her room, where she knew he'd follow her. Then she thought about it and realized that she did owe him this at least. She had been making him really open up to her and tell her things that he had probably never told anyone. She could give him this at least.

"Fine," she said defeated. "I know how to handle this because I went through a similar thing when Malchior tricked me. There, are you happy?"

"Malchior?" said Beast Boy. "That dragon from the book?"

"What other Malchior do you think I'd know?" she asked coldly.

"But you only knew him for like a week," Beast Boy half laughed. "How could he have done something like this to you?"

"You only knew Terra for a few months," said Raven. "And even then you really didn't know her."

Beast Boy stopped his slight chuckling, realizing he must have made her feel bad. "Alright, sorry," he said. "It's just, how could he have made you feel like I feel?"

"You mean betrayed and lied to?" she asked bitterly. "You mean how he made me feel like I was special and beautiful only to make me realize that I was neither? You mean how he was the first person I ever trusted immediately because he acted as if he understood me and accepted me? Yes, I think I have some idea of how you feel."

Beast Boy couldn't believe he had forgotten the whole Malchior incident. Well, not forgot as much as it really didn't affect him as severely as it did her. The reason he couldn't forget it was because it was after they had defeated Malchior that Raven had given him a hug. A real hug too, one that begged for comfort and at the same time showed gratitude. How could he forget that?

"Raven, I'm sorry," he said looking away.

"Why are you sorry now?" she asked.

"For making you bring back all of those painful memories and stuff," he said, feeling bad. "I just, I never knew that he affected you like that."

"No one does," said Raven. "But I can tell you right now that after him I felt an immense amount of anger inside of me. Something that can be dangerous and possibly deadly when it comes to me. And I did my best to push it all out of my mind, as I do with everything else. And then I began to take my pain out on criminals. It was so hard for me to give them a warning before I attacked. Especially if it was a man or men, which it usually was and is. I wanted to teach men a lesson. I wanted them to know that they would never hurt me again."

Beast Boy took all of this in and thought about it. He was amazed at how well she had hid all of this. "Raven?" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You know that I would never hurt you, right?" he said.

"I suppose," said Raven.

"You suppose?" he asked. "Raven, I'm your friend. Of course I would never hurt or betray you."

"Well, as much as I appreciate you telling me that, I can't really give you a definite 'I believe you' or anything," said Raven.

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because the truth is that I don't trust you," said Raven. "And don't take it personally. I don't really trust any men."

"But why not me?" asked Beast Boy.

"I told you, don't take it personally," said Raven.

"But I'm different from other guys," said Beast Boy.

"And how's that?" asked Raven.

"Well… I'm green!" he said with a half smile.

"If you're not going to talk to me seriously, then I'm going to my room," said Raven standing up.

"No, wait!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down. "I'm sorry. But, I promise you, I am different. I will never betray your trust."

"Beast Boy, you're taking it personally," said Raven. "And, um, you're still holding my hand."

"Huh?" he asked. He looked down and saw that he was, indeed, holding her hand. "Oh, uh, sorry," he said letting go of it. He didn't know why but he felt his cheeks burn for a moment. And she felt similar symptoms.

An awkward silence built up between them. Raven felt very stupid for giving this much information about herself away. She knew that he would bother her about it from now on. Beast Boy still couldn't believe that Raven didn't trust him. After all of the years they had known each other, Malchior had warped her view on men so horribly that she couldn't even trust him, her friend and teammate.

"Well, if we're done here, then I'm going to go to my room," said Raven again and she stood up once more.

"Yeah, I guess we are," said Beast Boy.

Raven nodded and headed for her room. She was glad to get out of there and away from him. She thought she might have a fever for a moment, but the burning in her cheeks had gone away. She found this odd. What could cause burning cheeks?

Beast Boy sat on the couch silently, thinking over their session that day. He had been trying to get Raven to open up instead of him for a change for a week or two and he was glad to have finally of done it. Of course, now that he had, he felt horrible about it. She was obviously still in pain from what Malchior did to her. Did that mean that he would carry the pain that Terra gave him for five more years? If Raven was, apparently, cured of her problem with Malchior, then why did she still seem to have an issue with him and with men for that matter? Something didn't make sense.

The rest of team returned a few hours later, telling the two that they should have gone along. Both gave their reasons for why they hadn't, but Beast Boy promised to go the next time. It wasn't long before he initiated a videogame challenge between he and Cyborg and the two were booked for the rest of the evening. Raven was glad for this because it would keep him away from her.

"Raven, I met a most curious man today in the park," said Starfire.

"Oh?" said Raven. "He wasn't wearing a trench coat and nothing else was he?"

"Pardon?" asked Starfire.

"Never mind," sighed Raven, who had forgotten that Starfire didn't know how to pick out a flasher.

"Well, he is apparently a large fan of yours," she said with a smile.

"A fan of mine?" asked Raven, not really believing her.

"Yes," said Starfire nodding. "He asked me if I could get your autograph and something you own. He said that he is a very big fan."

"An autograph I can understand," said Raven. "But I'm not giving away any of my personal stuff."

"He did ask for something specific, though," said Starfire. "But I can not remember exactly what it was."

"Well, either way, he's not getting anything of mine," said Raven. "Do you have his address so I can send him an autograph?"

"No, I do not," said Starfire. "It was quite strange. He afford to do anything for me if I could get him that item I can not remember. When I refused him he somehow disappeared. I only looked away for a moment and he was gone."

"That is strange," said Raven. "Well now I really am glad I didn't go to the park."


	5. Adonis

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 5

Adonis looked at all of the weights and dumbbells that were on display in the fitness store. "These aren't nearly heavy enough for me," he smirked and lifted five at a time. His nifty suit was stronger and better than ever. It was nearly eight o'clock and night had fully set in. Suddenly there was flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. A storm was coming.

"You know, Adonis," said Robin from the shadows. He quickly turned and saw the five Titans coming out of the darkness of the doorway. "I don't know what's stronger, your suit or your stupidity."

"You think you can handle Adonis now?" he scoffed. "You could barely handle me before!" He took the weights and bent them all right in half, throwing them aside as if they were no heavier than cardboard. "Now look at me!"

"Yeah, well I'm sick of looking at you," said Beast Boy.

"Just wait until I'm through with you," he smirked. "You'll be sick to your stomach with envy for Adonis!" And with that he rushed the Titans.

"Titans attack!" ordered Robin.

All five quickly charged at Adonis as he did the same to them. Robin hit him with his bow-staff, but it did little. He ducked out of the way as Adonis attempted to punch him. But, he grabbed Robin by the foot and began banging him into a wall.

Starfire quickly began to shower him with her strongest starbolts. These did affect him, but very slightly. He growled and threw Robin up at her. Starfire gave a small screech as Robin collided with her and the two went flying to the ground.

Cyborg took him from behind and attempted to tackle him to the ground. Adonis only smiled evilly and quickly reversed the positions. "What's the matter?" he asked in a sneer. "Too tough for ya?"

"Get… off… of… me!" Cyborg growled and exploded out from under him. Adonis was thrown back for a second and he slammed into a wall that was displaying numerous athletic shoes.

While he attempted to get his bearings back Beast Boy charged at him as a ram and rammed into him, attempting to break his suit. Adonis only grinned and grabbed him by the horns when he attempted to hit him again. Beast Boy quickly changed into an elephant and whacked at him with his tusks. Adonis took hold of the tusks and the two now tried to push the other aside.

Raven took this time to wrap Adonis' body in her black magic and tear him away from Beast Boy. He struggled and then he saw who it was that was restraining him. She brought him closer to her, her eyes glowing with her magic.

"Well, well," he said with a purred. "I knew you couldn't resist me. A feisty girl like you could never resist Adonis."

"Think again," said Raven. She smashed him through the shops window and sent him out into the streets, where it was just starting to rain.

Adonis growled and quickly got back on his feet. The five Titans quickly made their way out of the store and met him out on the street. The lightning flashed and the thunder was loud and booming.

Robin was quick to shoot a bird-a-rang with a rope attached to it. It wrapped around Adonis' legs and then he and Starfire pulled as hard as they could, attempting to trip him. Adonis teetered for a moment then got a hold of the rope. He quickly pulled it and then whipped it around. This action sent both Robin and Starfire flying and the two smashed right into a car.

Cyborg charged up his laser canon and began to shoot at him. Adonis was hit once, but after that he quickly ducked out of the way. He grabbed a lamp post and swung at Cyborg like it was a baseball bat and Cyborg was the ball. He made contact and sent Cyborg flying a good fifty yards away and right into a building.

Beast Boy turned into a bull and again charged at Adonis. He hit him from behind and sent him tumbling forward. He then turned into an octopus and attempted to restrain him so he couldn't get back up.

Adonis had just about enough at this point and he managed to push a button on the chest of his suit that amped his strength even more. He burst through the tentacles that were wrapped around him then grabbed them angrily. Beast Boy knew he was in trouble now. Adonis took hold of all eight tentacles and thrust Beast Boy into the air and away.

"Azerath metrion zynthos!" Raven cried out and sent several cars flying at him.

He saw her and he got an evil twinkle in his eye. He batted the cars away like they were nothing and quickly advanced towards her. She continued to throw large, various items at him, not realizing how close he was actually getting to her. Before she had time to react he was there and he tackled her to the ground from where she had been hovering.

They landed with him on top of her, pining her arms down. She struggled the best she could, but he only held her arms tighter which actually caused her pain.

"Why not leave those worthless, mortal, Titans and be mine?" he asked through his teeth all the while wearing that smug grin.

"Because I want a real man," she said, her eyes glowing back. "Not a skinny boy in a manufactured suit who's trying to compensate for his short comings." And with that she blasted him off of her with her powers.

She only had enough time to crawl out from under him and she did that as quickly as she could. She took about three steps and then felt her cloak snag on something. She gagged and fell backwards. Adonis had a good hold of her cape and had pulled her right into his arms.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Don't you see a real man when you're looking at him?"

"I'm not looking at any _man_ at the moment," she growled and kicked him as hard as she could right in the face. While he was stunned, she unclasped her cloak and was free. She quickly flew into the air, but he then grabbed her by the ankle.

The skies had opened up and the rain fell in sheets upon them. Lightning was the only source of illumination they had on this dark and storming night. The wind blew harshly and the thunder roared mercilessly.

Robin and Starfire peeled themselves off of the car they had been slammed into and rubbed their sore bodies. They could barely see each other through the storm, even though they were only mere feet apart.

"Robin, where are the others?" Starfire asked above the storm.

"Yo!" called Cyborg, running over to them. "Y'all okay?"

"Yeah, you?" asked Robin.

"I think so," said Cyborg. "Where's BB and Raven?"

"Awe, dude," groaned Beast Boy as he dragged himself over to them. "We've got to find a way to keep this guy in jail."

All four were soaking wet and aching from the battle. The storm seemed to only intensify with every minute.

"Where's Adonis?" asked Robin.

"I've got a better question," said Cyborg. "Where's Raven?"

Raven let out a yelp as Adonis thrust her into a brick wall. He had her pinned once again and she was starting to get tired. She had thrown everything within a two mile radius at him and it didn't slow him down one bit. Between the struggles Adonis had managed to rip and shred both of her long sleeves off of her. Her arms were now bruised and bleeding from various scratches she had received trying to defend herself.

"Azerath metr-" she started, but he wouldn't let her finish. He quickly clamped his hand over her mouth and pushed her head forcefully against the wall. He then ran his other mechanical hand up her body, causing her to let out a muffled cry. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"You've got the body of a goddess," he said, running his hand down her thigh. "You know that?"

Raven felt his cold, metal hands touch the bare flesh of her thigh and she gave another scream beneath his hand. With every second she called out for her powers, but she couldn't concentrate long enough. Not with his constant violating hands.

"You will leave her alone!" Starfire screamed above the wind and rain.

Adonis turned and was met with the largest starbolt he had ever seen and it basically blinding him. He released Raven and grabbed his eyes. Robin tossed every exploding disk he had at him and this distracted him. Cyborg and Beast Boy rammed him at the same time and it was enough of a force to crack his suit in two. It split apart and revealed the scrawny little guy beneath it.

He looked up, terrified, at the four Titans. Robin grabbed him by the collar and growled, "You've made a big mistake. No one violates my teammate, ever!"

"Where is Raven?" asked Starfire.

The four looked around and found her nowhere to be seen. "Split up and find her," ordered Robin. "I'm bringing him to jail."

Starfire searched from the sky and Cyborg and Beast Boy remained on the ground. Cyborg attempted to find her with his heart rate monitor in his arm, but it was hard to see or detect anything with this massive storm going on around them.

Beast Boy called for her and ran as fast as he could. He had to find her. He was furious with what Adonis had done to her. Knowing how she felt about men, he knew this couldn't have helped at all.

"Raven!" he called for the fifteenth time. He stopped and pushed his soaking wet hair from his face. He looked down the various alleys around him and then he saw her. She was kneeling on the ground about a hundred feet away from him. He quickly ran over to her and found her holding her naked arms and hunched over. "Raven, are you okay?" he asked, placing his hand on her back.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, causing the glass in the windows the building they were near to explode.

"Raven, it's Beast Boy," he said, attempting to comfort her again.

"Go away!" she cried. "Just go away." She was holding her bleeding, bruised arms and weeping. Her hot, burning tears mixed with the cold rain and dripped down her face and onto her kneeling legs.

"It's okay, we got him," he said. "He won't harm you anymore. Please, let me help you." He placed his hand on her back and she quickly moved away as if his touch burned.

"I said get away!" she cried. "I hate you! I hate all of you!"

He knew she was referring to men. He had to prove her wrong. He had to show her that men weren't the horrible, mean creatures she thought them to be. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her back as close to his chest as he could.

"Stop it!" she screeched.

"No! I'm here for you, Raven," he said above her screaming and above the thunder. "I'm going to protect you. He's gone, I'm here. He's never gonna touch you again. I promise!"

She struggled for a minute or two and then just broke down. She cried hysterically and held his arms closer to her. Beast Boy made sure he had a good grip on her and let her cry into his arms. He rested the side of his face on her back and told her, "It's okay."

"He… he…" she stuttered through her sobs and the rain that was attempting to drown her.

"I know," said Beast Boy, holding her even closer and making sure he had her fully in his arms. "Ssh, he's gone now. I'm here, I've got you." Raven twisted around and wrapped her arms around him. She felt protected, she felt safe. She wept into his chest and he did his best to hush her. "You're gonna be okay," he said to her over and over. "You're gonna be okay. I've got you now. You're safe."


	6. I Trust You

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 6

The team was relieved when they saw Beast Boy with Raven. He was carrying her and he told them that she needed medical attention for her arms. They quickly piled into the T-car and headed back to the tower. The whole while Raven continued to cry and hold onto Beast Boy. Cyborg not only wanted to get home quickly to help Raven, he was afraid of how much damage Ravens unstable powers were going to cause to his baby.

They got her to the med bay as quickly as possible. Beast Boy was able to peel her off of him and get her into a bed. She was shaking horribly and looked quite freaked out. She was soaked to the bone, as were they all, and looked paler than usual.

"All of you leave," said Starfire, shooing the three men out of the room. "I shall dry and dress her."

While Starfire took care of Raven the three men went to dry themselves off. Robin and Beast Boy changed into a fresh suit and Cyborg used a hair dryer to get into all of his nooks and crannies. Starfire flew out of the room at one point to get Raven something to wear, then quickly returned.

A few minutes later Starfire emerged, looking quite concerned. "She is dry and changed," she said.

"Good, Cyborg you take a look at her cuts and…" started Cyborg.

"No!" said Starfire. "Raven requests that Beast Boy help her."

"Why me?" asked Beast Boy.

"She says that you are the only one she can trust," said Starfire.

Cyborg and Robin looked to him with an odd, if not confused, look. "Don't worry," said Beast Boy reassuringly. "I'll take care of her."

Beast Boy slowly entered the med bay as quietly as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was startle her. He saw her lying in the bed in a black nightgown. On the edge of her bed hung her wet, ripped uniform. She was sniffling from her tears and looked to be trying to calm down.

"Raven?" he said, announcing his presence. She quickly turned and saw him. "Are you okay?"

"I… I'm not sure," she said through her shaking lips.

"Don't worry," he said in a comforting tone and walked over to her. "You will be. I promise."

"Thank you," she said, unable to look him in the eyes.

"How are your arms?" he asked, concerned.

"They hurt," said Raven. "I would heal them, but…"

"I know," he said, softly taking her hand. "You've been through enough. Don't worry, I'll take care of them. As long as you trust me."

Raven looked at him for a moment, thinking this over. "I trust you," she said at last, feeling quite scared that she was making another bad decision.

"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing what was going through her mind.

She thought again and then nodded her head. "Yes, I'm sure," she said.

"Okay," he said with a kind smile.

He cleaned and bandaged every scrape and scratch on Ravens arms as well as the ones on her legs. But before every single scrape he asked and made sure she was alright with what he was doing. He wanted her to feel like she was in charge. This comforted her and she agreed to everything he asked.

It was around the time he had to take care of the cuts and scratches on her legs when he felt his cheeks burning once again. He did his best to look away from her so she couldn't see, but the odd thing was that she wasn't looking at him. She was looking away and he could just see a pink tinge on her cheeks as well.

After every bandage he placed on her he would smooth it out as softly as he could, making sure it was going to stick. Whenever his fingers traced the outline of the bandage Raven felt her heart race and a small shiver come over her. This wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact that she had over a dozen scrapes and cuts he had to take care of.

"Those are gonna be some bad bruises," he sighed as he looked at her arms again. The area Adonis had held tightly to keep her down was strongly bruised and looked immensely painful. And it was. "But, despite them, you're done. And you're starting to look a little better."

"I'm feeling a little better," said Raven, though her voice said otherwise.

"Now, please be honest with me," said Beast Boy, softly taking her hand again. "Was that the only place he touched you?"

"Yes," Raven nodded. "Just my arms and my… thighs. And a little of my torso, but nothing was bruised there."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Because I can send Starfire back in here if you feel uncomfortable. You just have to ask."

"No, I'm fine," said Raven. "Can I go to my room?"

"I'll ask Robin," said Beast Boy. "I'll be right back." He gave her a soft smile and their hands released so he could leave. Both weren't exactly pleased with this action. Beast Boy felt his palm grow cold and he quickly closed his hand so he could retain some of the feeling she had left within it. Raven suddenly felt vulnerable again. She wanted to yell for Beast Boy to stop and come back, but she bit her tongue and watched as he exited.

"How is she?" asked Robin.

"Still pretty shook up," said Beast Boy. "But she's calming down. She wants to know if she can go to her room."

"Do you think she should?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I think so," said Beast Boy. "She's only got scratches and bruises, that's all. And, yes, I made sure that was all. She promised me that that was it and I believe her."

"But, Beast Boy, why does she only want you?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know," he lied. "Maybe it's because I'm the one who found her or something."

"Well, for now let's just do what she asks," said Robin. "She's had a pretty traumatizing night."

They all agreed and Beast Boy went back into the med bay to tell Raven that she could go to her room. She then gave him the orders that she wanted the other Titans out of the hallway so they couldn't stare at her. They agreed and quickly hid.

Beast Boy supported her as they both slowly walked down the hall to her room. She was still weak and in shock from the whole ordeal. In her arms she clung to her damp and damaged leotard and her belt. The arrived at her room and he helped her over to her bed. He helped her climb in under the covers and he even patiently waited for her to fall asleep, which didn't take very long.

The next day was beautiful, which was a relief from the horrible storm that plagued them all night. They all felt tired and sore, but none as much as Raven. Her arms were so bruised they were plum purple and she could barely move them. Robin made sure to tell Beast Boy to tell her that she was off duty for the next week at least. He knew that what she had gone through was quite upsetting, especially for someone like Raven, and she would need time to heal both physically and emotionally.

She wouldn't allow Cyborg or Robin in, only Starfire and Beast Boy. Beast Boy decided to let the team in on why she was behaving that way. He didn't go into any real detail, he just told them that she didn't trust men and after what Adonis did to her she would really have a hard time trusting them.

Raven moaned and groaned as she sat up and slid out of her bed. She looked at her arms and sighed at the sight of them. She couldn't wait to cover them up with her long sleeved leotard. She grabbed a clean one and laid it out on her bed. She slowly reached the bottom of her nightgown and began to lift it up over her head. But a horrible problem soon arose and she found herself stuck.

"Um… help?" she said softly at first, still hoping she could solve this problem on her own. It was clear that she wouldn't and she called out again. "Help!"

Beast Boy had been loitering around Ravens room on and off all day, waiting for her to call out for either he or Starfire when she wanted something. He had just turned into the hallway when he heard her muffled, "Help," come through her door. He quickly picked up the pace and made it to her room.

"Raven, are you okay?" he called to her.

"Not exactly," she sighed.

"What's the matter?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, could you get Starfire for me?" asked Raven. "It's a bit of a wardrobe malfunction, you could say."

"Well, um, I've got some bad news," sighed Beast Boy.

"Oh no," groaned Raven.

"She went food shopping with Robin," said Beast Boy. "Is there something I can do?"

"Well… no," she said. "Oh this sucks!"

"Raven, I promise I won't do anything wrong," said Beast Boy, who still wasn't sure what Ravens problem was.

"I know, it's just, embarrassing," said Raven.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me," said Beast Boy. "You said you trusted me, so let me help you."

Raven sat on her bed and thought long and hard about this. She really was in a conundrum here. Her arms were stuck crossed over her head, stuck in the silky material of her nightgown. She couldn't move them in any way since they were bruised and it pained her to. They were growing tired and she knew she couldn't wait for Starfire to get home. She really had to ask herself if she really did trust Beast Boy that much.

"O…okay," she said at last. "Just… just please don't laugh."

"I promise," said Beast Boy. He slowly slid the door open and slipped inside. He saw her sitting on her bed, as turned away from him as possible. Now he could see the problem and, in all honesty, he really did have to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He, himself, had never had a problem like this before, so to see it was quite comical.

"So, as you can see, I'm stuck," sighed Raven.

"Um, okay," he said, calming himself down so he wouldn't let out a chuckle. "What can I do?"

"I need you to slip this thing over my head," said Raven. "But… but please be very gentle."

"Don't worry, I will be," said Beast Boy. Raven stood up with her back turned towards him. "You can at least look at me."

"Uh, no I can't," said Raven. "I don't exactly have a bra on and so I'm quite exposed on this side."

"Oh," said Beast Boy, feeling his cheeks blush again.

"So, could you please close your eyes?" asked Raven. "Just to make me feel… comfortable?"

"Of course," said Beast Boy closing his eyes. He reached out and felt the silky material beneath his fingers. He began to slowly lift it up from where it had been stuck on her back. He reached her shoulders and slowly began to gently lift the material from her arms.

Raven felt her heart race from multiple things. From his touch, the heat of his body, the knowledge of how close he was to her when she was barely clothed at all. She did her best to hide her flurrying emotions, but it all came out when one of the shelves of her library snapped in half, allowing the books to spill to the floor.

"Raven?" said Beast Boy softly.

"Huh?" she asked, startled by all that was going on around her.

"Do you still trust me?" he asked as he finally slipped the nightgown over her head.

Raven grabbed the nightgown and held it over her chest to protect him from seeing anything, which was hard since his eyes were closed. She turned towards him and saw him standing there with his eyes shut.

"Yes."


	7. Admittance and a Twist

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 7

A week passed and Raven began acting like her normal self. She gained control of her emotions and her powers and got right back into her meditation. She was still a little hesitant around Cyborg and Robin, but she made sure she spoke to them. She had to remind herself that they were her friends and that they would never hurt her.

"Raven, do you wish for some help with your tea?" asked Starfire, who was constantly trying to help Raven in any way, shape, or form.

"No, Starfire, I can do it on my own," said Raven.

"Are you sure?" asked Starfire. "I could perhaps get your cup or the tea bags or the spoon or the…"

"No," said Raven sternly. "Thank you, but I can get my own tea."

"Oh, alright," said Starfire slightly hurt and she flew away.

"Any of y'all up for some stankball?" asked Cyborg, holding up a particularly smelly stankball.

"Oh, I shall play!" said Starfire who forgot how miffed she was about Raven.

"Aren't we a little old for that?" asked Robin.

"Not if we call it a training exercise," said Cyborg with a smile and cocking an eyebrow.

Robin thought for a moment then smiled. "Alright, I'm in. Beast Boy, Raven, what about you?"

"No thank you," said Raven simply and she sipped her tea.

"Nah, I'm not in a stankball mood," said Beast Boy, stretching lazily from the couch.

"Stankball mood?" asked Cyborg doubtfully.

"Yeah, in other words, I've got a good feeling that I'd lose," said Beast Boy.

"But, Beast Boy, you are always the one to lose," said Starfire. "But you play despite that many other times."

"Come on, Star," said Robin. "If he doesn't want to play then leave him alone. Now let's go so I can set up the training room."

And with that the three left for the training room. Raven felt relieved that they were gone for she knew that Beast Boy wouldn't bother her with stupid, obvious questions. Now there's something she never thought would happen! Up until a few weeks ago he was the main source of stupid and obvious questions, not to mention how much he used to bother her.

Raven took a seat on the couch and began to slowly sip her tea. Beast Boy was already sitting there and smiled as she joined him. He had been kind of smiling at her more lately. He wasn't sure exactly why. Perhaps it was to make her feel better about what happened, or to show her that everything was going to be okay. Either way, he was smiling at her more and more.

He also made sure he knew where she was all the time. Unless she was in her room, he always made sure to be where she was. He felt a need to protect her. He never wanted another man to scar her soft, beautiful skin again. He never wanted to see her cry those tears of pain from her stunningly gorgeous violet eyes that not only held mystery but wonder. He suddenly realized what he was thinking felt his heart race.

"Beast Boy?" she said out of nowhere.

"Yes?" he answered, his voice slightly cracking. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I mean, yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for everything," she said, looking slightly humble.

"Awe, you don't have to thank me," he said with a smile.

"Yes, I do," said Raven. "You've really helped me this past week and you didn't have to."

"Didn't have to?" said Beast Boy. "Raven, you needed help and I wanted to help you. I mean, for like almost two months you helped me with my problems, so now it's my turn."

"Still, I shouldn't have needed your help," said Raven. "I'm too strong to let something as meaningless as Adonis feeling me up freak me out. I mean, it really wasn't a big deal."

"Okay, is this the part when you go into denial?" asked a confused Beast Boy. "Because almost being raped by a villain is a really big deal."

"I'm not in denial," said Raven plainly. "I accept that it happened, I accept that it was a horrible situation, and I accept that men will forever treat me like an object rather than a person. Acceptance is the opposite of denial."

"Alright, you accept it," said Beast Boy. "But that doesn't mean you're dealing with it. And I promise you that men aren't gonna treat you like an object ever again."

"You can't promise that," said Raven shaking her head.

"Yes I can," said Beast Boy.

"And how's that?" asked Raven.

"Because I won't let them," said Beast Boy firmly. "I am never gonna let a guy take advantage of you again."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Raven, laughing bitterly. "Follow me around like my bodyguard?"

"If need be, yes," said Beast Boy, nodding.

Raven looked at him oddly. She didn't hear an once of joking in his voice. He was looking her straight in the eye and looked as serious as he had ever been. "You'd… you'd really do that for me?" she asked, half knowing he wouldn't and half hoping he would.

"Of course I would," he said, gently taking her hand. "I don't want you to think that men are all the same. We're not all like Malchior or Adonis. They're evil. I'm not."

"Uh… don't you mean men aren't?" asked Raven.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's what I mean," he said, releasing her hand and scratching the back of his head nervously. "Men aren't evil."

Raven thought about this and sighed. "Look, I know you want to make me feel better," she said lowly. "But just telling me all of this isn't going to instantly change my mind."

"Then what can I do to change your mind?" asked Beast Boy scooting closer to her. "How can I make you see that we're not all bad?"

"I don't know, Beast Boy," said Raven putting her teacup down and looking at the floor. "Look, can we not talk about this anymore?"

"No," said Beast Boy shaking his head. "I want to prove to you that men aren't evil."

"I don't think men are evil," said Raven. "I just think the men who are attracted to me are evil."

"That's not true," said Beast Boy.

"Yes, it is," Raven sighed. "My stupid evil genes send out a message to villains saying, 'Take advantage, she's evil and ripe for the taking.' It's no one's fault, it's just the way it is for me."

"Well, I don't know much about evil genes," said Beast Boy. "But I do know that not just evil men are attracted to you."

"And how would you know that?" asked Raven.

"Well, I'm not evil," said Beast Boy. "You know that, right?"

Raven looked at him queerly and felt her heart race. "Yes, but… but you're not attracted to me," said Raven. "Right?"

Beast Boy felt all of the blood in his head rush to his cheeks and he could have passed out right there. "Well… uh… yes, I mean no! I mean, kinda," he sputtered.

The two sat there in silence for what seemed an eternity and neither felt comfortable. They both just wanted to disappear to their rooms. The fact that they were sitting so close didn't help, either. Their knees were just about touching. Finally, after what seemed the longest ten seconds of their lives, Beast Boy spoke.

"Okay, the truth is that… I do find you attractive," said Beast Boy, expecting his heart to explode right from his chest.

"Really?" she asked, feeling naked in front of him.

"Yes," said Beast Boy, blushing.

Then Raven sighed and said, "But you're not attracted _to_ me."

"Well… um… yes, I am," he said, feeling like he was holding pools in his palms. Now his gloves were nice and soggy.

Raven looked at him, surprised, and let out an, "Oh." All of the cupboards in their kitchen area began to burst open. She quickly put her hood up and said, "Sorry." She stood up and began to leave. "Oh, and for the record," she said, making Beast Boy turn to her. "I… I'm kinda… attracted to… you, too." And with that she quickly made her way out of the common room.

Beast Boy watched as she practically ran out of the common room. He couldn't help the large smile that crossed his face. "She likes me," he said smugly to himself. Then it hit him. "Oh my God, she likes me!" he said, shocked. "_Me_! I… I gotta think about this." He quickly jumped up and decided to go take a walk.

He walked down one of the many paths in the park thinking quietly to himself about all of this. He was positive that he was attracted to her and the fact that she felt the same way about him only made him like her even more. So, could this really happen? Could they, Beast Boy and Raven, be together?

He looked up and nearly tripped when he saw her. She was walking towards him with a group of her friends surrounding her, both men and woman. Her blond hair was cut short and cute, making her look both older and prettier. He quickly jumped off of the path before she could see him.

He hid behind a tree and watched as Terra and all of her friends walked by, laughing and chatting amongst each other. He felt a horrible pain fill his chest and he had a sneaking suspicion it was his heart.

"Excuse me?" he heard someone say behind him.

He quickly turned around and saw a man, no too much older than him, standing behind him. He had longish black hair and wore black sunglasses. He looked to be like any normal guy. "Uh, yes?" said Beast Boy.

"You're a Teen Titan, aren't you?" he asked. "Beast Boy, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," he said with a small smile.

"Then could you do me a favor?" he asked, an innocent smile on his face.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Could you get me Ravens autograph?" he asked. "And, if it's not too much trouble… her belt?"

"Her belt?" asked Beast Boy. "Why do you want that?"

"Oh, I'm just a huge fan," he said. Then he leaned in closer to Beast Boy and said in a hush, "And I kinda have a bet with my buddies that I'd get it. I mean, I'll return it, I just need it for a day or two."

"Oh, jeez man, I don't know," said Beast Boy.

"I can make her remember you," he said in a different sort of voice. A low, devious voice that completely caught Beast Boy by surprise.

"Excuse me?" asked Beast Boy.

"I can make her remember you," he said again. "Terra."

"Who are you?" asked Beast Boy, growing suspicious of this guy.

"Just get me Ravens belt," he said.

"Look, buddy, I'm not getting anything for you," said Beast Boy.

"Watch this," said the man with a sly grin. He whistled loudly and caught Terra, and all of her friends attention. "Excuse me, miss!"

Terra said a few words to her friends and then headed over to them. "Can I help you?" she asked.

The man snapped his fingers and Terra looked dizzy. She held her head for a moment and nearly fell to her knees. She groaned and then looked up. Her eyes met Beast Boys and she gasped. "Beast… Beast Boy?" she said, shocked. She then wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Terra, you remember me?" he asked, shocked.

She pulled back and smiled, nodding yes. The man snapped his fingers and Terra went through the same symptoms again. She then looked at Beast Boy and jumped back. "You again! Get away from me!" she screamed and ran back to her friends.

"I can give her her memory back permanently," said the man with a grin.

"You wanted Ravens belt, right?" asked Beast Boy.


	8. The Choice

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 8

Raven sat in the warmth of the sun, meditating. She had a lot of meditating to catch up on. It felt good to have the sun on her often chilled skin and a soft smile remained on her face throughout her meditation. She was glad when she found that Beast Boy had left. Revealing the fact that she might actually have a crush on him made her feel very awkward and embarrassed.

Beast Boy reentered the tower and found nothing all that shocking. Cyborg and Robin were playing videogames and Starfire was in the kitchen doing god knows what. And Raven sat in the window basking in the sunshine and meditating. He could just see her belt glistening in the sun.

'Now how the heck am I gonna get that belt off of her without anyone seeing?' he asked himself.

"Hey Beast Boy," said Robin, catching sight of him from the corner of his eye. "Where'd you go?"

"Just went out for a walk," said Beast Boy casually.

"Friend, will you partake in the dinner I am preparing?" asked Starfire.

"Is it vegetarian friendly?" asked Beast Boy.

Starfire's face fell and she said, "Oh, I do not believe it is. I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Beast Boy. "I'm not all that hungry any way."

"Hey, B, you wanna play winner?" asked Cyborg.

"Sure," said Beast Boy. 'That way I can keep a close eye on Raven and that belt,' he thought to himself.

He played videogames for hours, losing every one since his attention was barely on the game. He kept looking over to Raven, waiting for her to be done meditating. It wasn't until Cyborg had beat him for the twentieth time did he realize that Raven had somehow left. He growled and quickly abandoned the videogames.

He listened outside of her door and heard her moving about. Now what was he going to do? He had to come up with a plan. He quickly went to his room and began to think.

It was late in the night and he was positive she was asleep by now. He stealthily moved down the hall and made it to her room. All the while horrible moral questions plagued his mind. But he pushed them all out and went on with his plan. He turned into a spider and crawled underneath her door. On the other side he turned into a mouse and crawled along the floor over to her bed. He turned back to normal and got a good look at her.

She was sleeping peacefully on her side, facing him. He ever so gently lifted the sheets of her bed and saw the belt still clasped around her waist. His heart began to race and his hands shook as he reached over to it. He found the tie on the side and gently undid it.

He then realized he had a new problem on his hands. She was still lying on it. He turned into a gorilla and carefully lifted her high enough to rip it out from under her. He placed her back down and covered her up the best he could.

He held it in his hands and got a good look at it. Golden rope strung between six large, red jewels. There wasn't another belt like it. He felt the smooth surface of the jewels and then looked at Raven. She was sleeping so soundly and comfortably he couldn't help but smile a little bit. He then wondered if he really was doing the right thing.

Before he could think of any more reasons not to, he began to make his way out of there. Unfortunately, this action made a bit too much of a rattle and Raven gave a slight moan. Beast Boy froze and watched as Raven sighed and opened her eyes.

"Who's there?" she asked, startled.

"Oh, uh, just me," he said, dropping the belt and kicking it towards the door.

"Beast Boy?" she asked, still dazed from being woken up so abruptly.

"Uh yeah," he said, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Raven.

"Oh, uh, you, um, you sounded like you were having a bad dream and I came in to see if you were okay," said Beast Boy.

"I did?" asked Raven.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "But, since I see that you're okay, I'll just go back to bed." He quickly turned around and headed for her door.

"Wait," she said, sitting up. Beast Boy paused and only could think of the worst. "Can… can we talk?"

"Oh, uh, sure," said Beast Boy walking back towards her. He sat down and gave her a small smile, though the eyes in the back of his head were watching the belt. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk about… what we talked about this afternoon," said Raven.

"Oh," said Beast Boy, suddenly feeling very guilty about the belt that was lying near her door.

"I just wanted to let you know that, though I very much doubt that you're attracted to me, the fact that you think I'm attractive means a lot to me," said Raven.

"Well, I promise you, that's the truth," he said.

Raven gave him a small, shy smile and began to fiddle around with her sheets. "And knowing that you care also means a lot because no one, especially not a guy, has ever shown me care or affection before."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't do it if you didn't deserve it," he said, rethinking the whole belt thing.

They sat there in silence for a small while. Finally Raven sighed and did the bravest thing she felt she would ever do. She leaned over to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well, thank you," she said, sitting back, blushing. She was thankful it was night and it was dark within her room.

Beast Boy couldn't believe she had done that. He knew that she had probably meant for it to be a quick peck, but it felt much different. Her lips had been so soft and caressing on his cheek and he felt his heart jump with excitement as she had done it.

He looked at her, seeing how shy and slightly embarrassed she looked. He had a funny idea that she didn't know how well he could see in the dark. He wasn't sure why, but something clicked inside of him and he leaned in to give her a real kiss.

He gently brushed his lips against hers, causing her to gasp out of shock, and then when he knew she wouldn't reject him, placed them right upon hers. Both were quite surprised when they each, at the same time, let out a pleasurable sigh as their lips began to slowly dance. It was as if something inside of them had been waiting for this much longer than they realized.

Raven became lost in what they were doing and didn't care if her room tore in half from her powers. She had been waiting for someone to make her feel like this for what seemed her entire life. She felt her face light up with happiness and she even smiled against his lips.

Beast Boy couldn't believe what was happening and he in no way wanted it to stop. Anyone would think that Raven and Beast Boy kissing would feel awkward, but nothing had ever felt so right in their entire lives. He slowly reached up and ever so gently brushed her cheek with his hand. He was quite surprised when she placed her hand over his and kept it there, so that he was cupping her cheek.

Suddenly he remember the belt and he nearly jumped back from Raven. In mid kiss he pulled away and dropped his hand from her cheek, quite to her dismay.

"What's wrong?" she asked, out of breath.

"Oh, uh, nothing," he said softly. "It's just, it's late and you should go back to sleep."

"Oh," said Raven, feeling like something was wrong. "Okay."

They sat there for a few silent seconds, that were about to turn awkward. Beast Boy knew he had to get out of there. "Well, good night," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He quickly jumped up and headed for the door. He slyly kicked the belt out into the hall and then closed her door, giving her one last smile before completely shutting it.

He leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief. He looked down and saw the belt lying in a tangled heap on the floor. He slowly bent down and picked it up.

'Am I making a mistake?' he asked himself. 'I mean, what do I do? I've wanted Terra back for so long and now I've finally got a chance to get her back. I should take it, right? But what about Raven? Kissing her felt so… good. It felt so right and perfect. But she's not Terra. And Terra's not Raven. So which one do I want? Terra or Raven?' He sighed and headed for his room with the belt clasped tightly in his hand.

Raven curled up in her bed with a soft smile on her face. Her lips were still hot and tingling from kissing and she felt a bit light headed. But, something didn't feel right. She felt like something was missing, as if she was empty. She also felt a little light headed. She blamed that on the kissing. But still, something wasn't right within her. And, as good as she was feeling, another bad feeling was creeping over her.

The next day the team noticed that there was something odd going on with Beast Boy. He was extremely quiet and whenever they attempted to talk to him he would jump as if he was startled. It was clear that his mind was on other things. They just weren't sure what, exactly. And then he disappeared.

Beast Boy made it to the park at the time he and that mysterious man had agreed upon. He had the belt in his hands and he had made up his mind. He was going to get Terra back. He knew that she was going to come back someday and he felt guilty for giving up on her. Raven was nice and all, but Terra was his first love.

"So glad you decided to come," said a deep voice that made Beast Boy jump.

He turned and saw the man. "Oh, it's you," said Beast Boy, trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

"Do you have the belt?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's right here," he said, holding it up.

"Wonderful," he said in an odd voice that didn't send Beast Boy a good vibe.

"You're gonna give it back, right?" asked Beast Boy. "Cuz if you don't you should probably know that we have various tracking devices in it and we'll find you."

"Don't worry," said the man holding out his hand. "You'll see it again."

"Oh, and here's that autograph," said Beast Boy reaching into his pocket.

"Naw, keep it," said the man, his eyes never leaving the belt.

"Uh, okay," said Beast Boy putting the autographed picture back in his pocket. "Now, um, what about Terra?"

The man looked up from the belt and gave Beast Boy a smile that sent a shiver down his spine. "Go to the fountain, she's waiting for you there," he said. Then he held out his hand and said, "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Uh, yeah," said Beast Boy taking his hand and the two shook.

And with that the man turned and walked away… with Ravens belt clasped tightly in his hand. Beast Boy watched him walk away and then remembered Terra. He quickly headed for the fountain in the park and there he saw her. She was holding her arms, looking around.

"Terra?" he called out to her. Her reaction would tell him if it was true or not. If she did have her memories back.

Terra turned and their eyes met. She clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. She then revealed her face and a large smile. "Beast Boy!" she cried out and then ran towards him.

He couldn't believe it. It had worked. She had her memories back. She ran right into his arms and the two embraced. He was so happy he was sure that this was fake. He took another look at her and saw that it was, indeed, her. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. He never wanted her to leave again.


	9. Ravens Belt

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 9

Raven sat on the couch with a book in her hands. Cyborg was in the kitchen making him self a large lunch and trying to work around Starfire, who was working on a special meal that took seven hours to prepare. Robin was flipping through their fifty news channels to see if there was any important information he was missing.

"Hey guys guess what?" they all heard Beast Boy announce as he entered the common room.

"What?" they all asked casually.

"Terra's back!" he said with a smile and pulled her into the room.

She gave a shy smile and waved. "Uh, hi guys," she said.

To say that they were shocked would have been an extreme understatement. All of their jaws dropped as well as Ravens book. None of them had ever expected to see her again.

"Friend Terra!" shouted Starfire flying over to her as fast as possible. "You are back! You are well! You are… you!" She wrapped her arms around Terra and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"Lungs… crushed," gasped Terra. Starfire released and poor Terra did her best to catch her breath again.

"Terra, you have your memories back?" asked Robin.

"Yeah," said Terra smiling and nodding.

"But how?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know," said Terra, shrugging. "Everything's kinda fuzzy. It's like I just came out of some coma or something."

"Isn't it great?" asked Beast Boy, gushing.

Raven had never felt more confused in her entire life. She was sure that this couldn't happen. In fact, she was positive on that. So how could this be? It didn't make any sense. She slowly picked her book up and walked over to the group.

"Um, hi Raven," said Terra with a small smile.

"Hello," said Raven plainly, but they could all see the confusing lurking within her. But soon the confusion was replaced by a deep hidden anger and resentment. This was the girl that had tried to kill her. This was the girl who had tricked her. This was the girl who owned her crush's heart. No, Raven wasn't fond of Terra then or now.

"Come on, let me take you to your room," said Beast Boy grabbing Terra's hand. "We haven't changed a thing." And with that he sprinted excitedly out of the room with Terra being dragged behind him.

"Well this was… unexpected," said Cyborg, scratching his metal hand.

"Very… unexpected," Robin added.

"But is it not wonderful?" asked Starfire, clasping her hands in joy. "Terra has returned!"

"Whoop dee freakin doo," said Raven practically through her teeth.

"I'm guessing you're not very happy," said Robin.

"You think?" she asked sarcastically and then went back over to the couch. Suddenly all of the dishes flew out of the cabinets and smashed on the ground. She angrily sat down and reopened her book.

A few minutes later Beast Boy returned with his hand still attached to Terra's. "And, as you can see, the common room is still the same," he said as he finished up giving her the third tour of the tower in her life. He then dragged her over to Robin. "Hey, Robin, Terra can move back in, right?"

"Oh, uh," said Robin thinking.

"I promise, my evil days are done," said Terra.

"Well, do you have your powers?" asked Robin.

"Sure do," she said with a smile.

"But you haven't practiced in years and without Slade's help, I'm not sure if you have enough control," said Robin.

"Awe, come on dude!" pleaded Beast Boy.

"Well, I mean, I guess so, but…" said Robin.

"Awesome!" said Beast Boy. "Come on, let's play some videogames." He dragged Terra over to the couch and sat her down. It wasn't long before the two were battling it out. And all the while, Raven remained on the couch trying to read, but she did put her hood up. It went without saying that at random times something would explode due to her powers.

Beast Boy was all smiles as he played against Terra. She was back and now things could get back to where they should be. But he couldn't help the pain he felt in the pit of his stomach. He was sitting right next to Raven and he could feel the pain and anger emitting from her. But he did his best to push her out of his mind. This was what he wanted. This was how it was supposed to be.

After about an hour the two were done and just continued to talk and laugh and flirt. They really were shameless. Starfire was working harder than ever on her special meal, since this really was a special occasion. Robin sat at the table working on a plan on how to help Terra get control of her powers. Cyborg was sitting on the other side of Terra playing a one player videogame. And Raven just sat there. Beast Boy was probably the only one who noticed that she still hadn't turned a page in her book.

"…now that's funny!" laughed Terra. "Hey, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." She gave Beast Boy a kiss on the cheek and headed out of the room. He watched her leave and sighed happily. He then turned and saw that Raven was still there, frozen.

"Uh, don't worry, I'm not gonna rub your face in this like I threatened I would," he said to her with a small, nervous grin. But she said nothing. "And she's not gonna replace you." Still, she said nothing and moved not an inch. "Look, I know that you're probably a little upset. Especially after… last night and all, but I don't want you to think that I like you any less. I still think you're attractive and…"

Raven suddenly stood up and this sudden movement released the tears she had been holding in her eyes for nearly an hour now. All the large windows in the common room cracked, and that included the television. She hugged her book close to her and turned to walk out of the room.

Suddenly there was an explosion and a ring of fire formed in front of her. She gasped and jumped back, as did all of the Titans. From the fire a portal a figure made of fire rose up. The fire disappeared from beneath his feet and slowly crawled up to reveal a somewhat human form.

"Hello Raven," he said with an evil smirk.

Raven wasn't sure who he was, but she did know what he was. "What are you doing here?" asked Raven, ready to fight him. Beast Boy suddenly got a very bad feeling.

"I'm here to collect you," he said through his teeth.

"You can't collect me," she said firmly.

"Raven, who is this?" asked Robin, ready to attack.

"This is a demon servant," said Raven.

"My name is Figaro; meaning daring or cunning," he said proudly. "And I work for Trigon."

"But the Trigon is gone," said Starfire. "Raven defeated him."

"She sent him back to Hell and forbid him from Earth," said Figaro. "And he's been waiting to… "thank" her for that."

"You can't take me to hell," Raven growled. "It's not possible."

"I beg to differ," said Figaro holding up Ravens belt.

Raven felt as if her heart had stopped. She looked down around her waist and found that her belt was gone. "No," she said, shocked.

"Five years of planning," said Figaro. "Five long years. I really did wonder if this would work. I never thought it would take so long. Turns out taking Terra's powers and memories away when she turned back to flesh was the easy part. Waiting for Beast Boy to appear though..."

"How did you get that!" she demanded, cutting him short.

"I traded for it," he said with a malice smile. "This…" Suddenly Terra walked in the room and was quite shocked at what she saw. "For her."

"Terra?" they all said.

"Yes," Figaro hissed.

"That still doesn't explain how you got it," said Raven, on the verge of tears. She knew she was doomed now.

"I made a little arrangement with one of your teammates," he said quite proudly. He then pointed to, "Beast Boy."

Raven looked at Beast Boy and the look scared him. The blood had completely drained from her face and she looked like she was about to faint. She went right over to him and grabbed him by the arms.

"Tell me you didn't do this," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Tell me you didn't give him my belt!"

"I… I… he said he'd give me Terra back," he said, trying to sort everything out in his brain. "He said he was just gonna borrow it."

Raven couldn't believe was she was hearing. She let go of Beast Boy and slowly backed away from him, shaking her head, tears streaming down her face.

"But, it's just a belt, right?" he asked, slightly hopeful.

"No, it's not just a belt!" she yelled at him. "That belt kept my soul grounded among other mortals!"

"Huh?" asked a confused Beast Boy, who was growing scared.

"Because I'm half demon that means half of my soul is immortal and can be taken to hell," said Raven, the tears ever streaming down her face. "That belt made up for the other half of mortality that I was missing so that Hell could not claim me. The six jewels on it each hold part of the soul of mortal, to make up for my own. Now that he has it, Hell can claim me!"

"Oh… crud," said Beast Boy, finally realizing.

"You sold me," she said, disgusted with him. "You sold my soul to Hell!"

"I… I didn't know," he said in all honesty.

Suddenly Figaro wrapped a dark power of his own around Ravens waist and pulled her over to him with a scream. "Sorry to break things up," he said. "But I've got a schedule to keep, and I promised to deliver you to Trigon in about thirty seconds."

"You're not takin her anywhere," Cyborg warned and charged up his laser canon.

"I beg to differ," said Figaro. He raised his hand and the four Titans and Terra were raised off of the floor and pinned to the ceiling. "Oh, and just so you don't try to come get her back…" He took Ravens belt and with his powers cracked every jewel on it.

"NO!" Raven screamed.

He dropped it to the ground and turned back into his fire form. Then the portal reappeared beneath he and Raven and the two disappeared.

As soon as he was gone, so were his powers. The five dropped from the ceiling and slammed to the floor. They each got up as quickly as they could and looked to the spot where Raven once stood. She was gone.

"Beast Boy," said Robin. "What have you done?"

"I…I…" stuttered a shocked Beast Boy. "I made a mistake."

Terra stood up, holding her head and looking quite dizzy. She looked around her, as if in a daze. "What happened?" she asked aloud. She saw the four Titans and let out a scream. "What am I doing here?"

"Terra? Are you okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"Get away from me!" she shrieked. "Did you kidnap me? What's going on?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Cyborg.

"Please, where has Raven gone?" asked Starfire on the verge of tears.

"To Hell, evidently," Robin sighed.

"Take me home immediately!" screamed Terra. "I'm gonna call the police and have you all arrested!"

Beast Boy could barely hear Terra. He was too in shock to. He had probably done the worst thing any person could do. He sent Raven to Hell. He toyed with her heart and then sent her to Hell. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't!

"I made a mistake," he said again.


	10. Demonology

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 10

The team got Terra home first before they could do anything else. She had been screaming and threatening them, so it was better to just get rid of her. Beast Boy couldn't believe he had been tricked. He couldn't believe Raven had been taken to Hell. He couldn't believe all of this was real and not some horrible nightmare.

"Please, is there no way to repair the belt?" asked Starfire.

"No, it's shattered," Cyborg sighed.

"We have to get her back," said Robin pacing back and forth.

"Yeah, well, can you think of a way to go to Hell without death being involved?" asked Cyborg shortly. "Cuz I sure can't!"

"Cyborg is correct," said Starfire. "Our souls do not allow us to travel back and forth between the world of the mortals and the world of the immortals. It is not possible."

"Well then we have to get her back somehow without us having to go to Hell," said Robin, thinking as hard as he could. "Her soul can still travel back and forth."

"And what are we gonna do if we do get her back?" asked Cyborg. "That demon can come right back and take her again!"

"Give me a break, Cyborg!" yelled Robin. "I'm doing my best."

"Please, everyone must calm down," said Starfire, who was in no way calm. "Yelling at each other will not help Raven."

Cyborg and Robin sighed, knowing she was right. They just couldn't believe this had happened. An hour ago they were getting ready to celebrate Terra's return. Now they were trying to find a way to get Raven out of Hell!

"Hey, where's Beast Boy?" asked Robin. All three looked around the room and found him no where. "Find him," Robin growled and the three split up.

Beast Boy threw another book to the ground and moved onto the next one. He was going through her entire library, trying to find some sort of answer. He looked through it and found nothing, so he tossed it over his shoulder like the others. He had to get her back. He had to tell her he was sorry.

Robin was just running past when he noticed that Ravens door was open. He looked in and saw Beast Boy just tossing another book over his shoulder. "Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he spat. "I'm trying to find a way to get Raven back."

"How could you be so stupid?" Robin said sternly. "How could you give a complete stranger Ravens belt without even asking for her permission?"

"He tricked me!" Beast Boy yelled and threw another book aside. "He promised to give me Terra and I stupidly chose her instead of Raven."

"What do you mean, you chose?" asked Robin.

"You wouldn't understand," said Beast Boy flipping through the pages of another ancient book.

"I don't care," said Robin, crossing his arms. "Start explaining."

"Fine," growled Beast Boy slamming a book to the ground and grabbing another. "I was having trouble getting over Terra and about two months ago Raven volunteered to help me get over her. Over that time we realized that we liked each other, and I mean _like_ liked each other. And so I thought I was over Terra. And then that Figaro guy showed up and said he could give me Terra and all I had to do was let him borrow Ravens belt. So I had to choose between Terra and Raven. I chose Terra. I chose wrong!"

He threw another book aside and started on the next shelf down. Just then Cyborg and Starfire found them and entered the room.

"Man, what are you doin?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm trying to get Raven back!" Beast Boy yelled angrily. He wasn't angry at them at all, he was furious and disgusted with himself. "I have to get her back. I just have to."

They decided to leave him alone while they searched for other ways to get Raven back. It was clear that if they attempted to talk to him he would bite their heads off. They just hoped he would look carefully and come up with something.

Hours passed and still Beast Boy could find nothing. He felt like he was going to have a nervous breakdown. He couldn't find anything that would help him in saving Raven in any of her books.

"There's got to be something in here," said Beast Boy, starting to search through her room. He went under her bed and overturned just about every piece of furniture in the room. But he still couldn't find anything. He couldn't even find her meditation mirror. He figured that even that would help him at this point.

"Okay, I've checked her shelves," he said, checking off a list in his head. "I went under her bed and I looked through her bureau, which I have to make sure Raven never finds out about. What's left!"

Then he looked into the corner of her room and found something that had been hiding in the shadows; a trunk. He quickly went over to it and found that it was locked. Raven only locked up things that her friends were truly never meant to see. Maybe that was why she attempted to lock her door so often. There had to be something in there.

He turned into a beetle and crawled into the lock on the trunk. After a little bit of maneuvering about it clicked and opened. He quickly crawled out and turned back into himself. He ripped the lock off and opened the lid of the trunk, which was surprisingly heavy.

Inside he found a few different bottles of potions, a few scrolls, her meditation mirror and about five books. He quickly emptied contents of the trunk and began thoroughly inspecting everything. He put the potions back in after he read their labels, or tried to read them, and found he couldn't understand a word of it. He decided to go through the books. He opened one and began to read about a dragon named… yeah, he knew which book that was. He quickly threw that book back in the trunk.

"Okay, one of these books or scrolls has to be it," he said to himself.

He was about to grab one of the books when he noticed that another book looked like it had numerous tags sticking out of it. He quickly decided to check that one out first. He opened it up and found it was called _Demonology_. He flipped to the first tag and read what it was marking. It was a chapter titled _Half-breeds_. He scanned through the pages and noticed that various sentences and paragraphs were underlined, not to mention Raven had put footnotes all over the place.

He sped read the chapter and looked for anything that would help. He quickly stopped when he saw the word _belt_. He went to the beginning of that section and began to read carefully.

"_The Anti-Scath Belt: The belt prevents half blooded demons from entering Hell. Only one belt is known to exist and is being kept by the monks of Azarath and is protected by Azar herself…"_

Beast Boy saw an arrow that Raven had written and footnote.

"_Belt now belongs to me."_

He skipped down to the next highlighted section of the chapter.

"…_each jewel consists 1/12 of a mortal soul. The six jewels together make up for the half soul that the wearer lacks…"_

Another footnote.

"_Souls from Azar, Arella…"_ Beast Boy found the next part odd. It looked like she had written down the names of four others, but they were crossed out. Below the names she wrote four new ones.

"…_Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy."_

"She had part of our souls?" he asked. "How'd she do that?" He quickly turned the page and went to the next underlined section.

"…_the souls are chosen by the wearer to make sure they are pure. The soul donor does not have to be deceased to donate their soul, nor do they need to know…"_

Another footnote from Raven.

"_Never let the others know."_

"Why wouldn't she want us to know?" he asked. "It's not like we wouldn't let her. I mean, if we didn't… this could happen." He then saw a section that made his heart race for her saw the words _when belt is destroyed…_.

"…_when belt is destroyed or lost the wearer's soul is now open to being claimed by the demons of Hell. Because they are half mortal and half immortal it is possible for the soul to return from Hell, but to stay in the land of mortals they must replace their half demon soul with the half of another mortal."_

"Okay, I get all that," said Beast Boy, frustrated. "But I have to get her back from Hell first! How do I do that?"

He flipped through the pages and hoped to see something that would help him with this problem. He went through what seemed a dozen pages until he finally found a section titled _To Be Saved from Hell_.

"Finally!" he said. "Now we might be getting somewhere."

"_A half-breed demon can only be saved from Hell by another half-breed demon. To see how to stay in the land of mortals refer too page 153. It should be noted that no half-breed demon that has been claimed for Hell has ever returned..."_

Beast Boy noticed that Raven had underlined that part. "No wonder she got so upset when she found her belt gone," he said sadly. "Okay, so all I gotta do is find another half demon half something else and they can get Raven." Then he thought about it. "Where am I gonna find someone who's half and half? I barely know what the heck Starfire is." He thought a little more and then sighed. "Guess there's only one thing I can do. Become half demon myself. Now how do I do that?"

He flipped through the book and found a chapter titled _To Become Demonic_. He guessed that this should help him.

"_Warning: Once process of demonization is complete there is no reversal. Please consider this before reading on and performing the demonizing act."_

"I deserve to be a demon after what I did to Raven," said Beast Boy sadly. "So, let's get on with it." And he began to read the process of how to sell your soul and become demonic.

The other three Titans were in the computer lab researching all that they could on demons and demon captures. It goes without saying that they weren't getting very far. But it wasn't their fault. Mortals just didn't have the kind of the knowledge or resources for handling a situation like this.

Suddenly a huge BOOM shook the tower, causing the three Titans to scream and hang on for dear life. They then remember Beast Boy and that he was in Ravens unstable room. They quickly made their way to her room, despite the fact that the tower was still shaking and loud explosions of all sorts could be heard. But as they got closer to Ravens rooms the blasts became louder and the rumbles more violent. They reached her door and found it closed and locked.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Robin. "Beast Boy, open up!"

"Please, what is happening?" cried Starfire.

"Stand back!" yelled Cyborg. He charged up his laser canon and blasted the door in. They were met with a lovely blanket of black, hot smoke that stung their eyes and burned their lungs. They quickly dropped to the ground and covered their heads as the explosions continued.

And then, all at once, it stopped. The smoke retracted back into the room and the tower stood still. The three Titans uncovered their heads and looked up. Ravens door was still down, but the black smoke had disappeared. They each got to their feet and peered in.

Beast Boy slowly stood up, his fists clenched and not a bit of him looking phased by the events that had taken place within the room. He turned to his friends and saw them looking at him with question.

"Beast Boy, what happened?" asked Robin.

"I'm half demon now," said Beast Boy plainly. "I gave up half of my soul. Now I can go get Raven."

"You did what!" Cyborg practically shouted.

"Friend, how could you do that?" asked Starfire, almost in tears. "There must be another way…"

"There isn't," said Beast Boy firmly. Then he looked at the ground and a circle of fire formed beneath him. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving without her." And with that he dissolved into the portal below him and was gone.


	11. Hell

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 11

Raven let out a groan of sheer pain as she was slammed into a burning hot wall by her father. She slid down it and landed on the ground, which was just as hot. She gritted her teeth and tried to stand up, but it was getting harder and harder. She tasted blood and felt it trickling down from her nose. The ground burned her and she felt her skin blister.

"So, dear daughter," said Trigon, standing over her. "Are you ready to beg for forgiveness?"

Raven let out a whimper as she pulled herself up. "Never," said Raven through her teeth.

Trigon laughed in his throat and gave a wicked smile. "You've got my spirit," he chuckled. "Too bad you no longer have my powers." He lifted her off the ground with his own powers and slammed her onto another wall. He continued to chuckle to himself all the while.

"Figaro!" he called.

Figaro quickly appeared before him, bowing on one knee. He was now dressed in an attire just like Trigon. "Yes, master?" he asked, not even daring to look the source of evil in the eyes.

"Take her away," said Trigon. "I've finished my hello."

"As you wish, master," said Figaro. He went over to Raven and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. She let out a cry and did her best to get to her feet so she could walk, but he would not stop and give her the time.

Beast Boy landed and felt a rush of heat hit him. He looked around and he could only guess that he was in a cave full of fire. He could hear various screams and shouts of agony and he guessed he was in the right place. He now had to somehow find Raven. He could see demons working all around and he knew he had better hide. The last thing he needed was to be found out.

He turned into a fly and began to scan over… well, Hell. If he weren't on an important mission he would have been terrified by the sights he saw. To describe that alone would have been sinful. He just made sure to look away from the traumatizing areas and hoped to spot Raven somewhere.

And then he saw them; Figaro dragging Raven. He quickly flew to them and followed closely. Raven had tears pouring down her face as well as blood and sweat. She was screaming to be let go, but it was clear she was too weak to actually fight back. Figaro had a small smile on his face the entire time.

He dragged Raven to a cell that was built within the rock walls and thrust her in. She landed on her face and then rolled to a stop. Figaro quickly slammed the cell door shut and locked it.

"Quit your crying, princess," chuckled Figaro. "If you weren't daddy's little girl he would've done much worse." He laughed and then walked away to get back to work.

Beast Boy waited until he was out of sight to land and transform back into him self in front of Ravens cell. She was lying with her back towards him, holding herself and crying out of despair and pain. He saw that she was barely clothed at all and her skin was covered in burns and horrible wounds. He also noticed that she had a new belt around her waist, and it looked very tight. He saw that she was having trouble breathing it was so tight.

"Raven," he whispered to her. She appeared not to hear him. He looked around once more and then turned into a fly again and flew within the cell. He landed right next to her and turned back. "Raven," he said again and put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly pulled it away from him and let out a yelp of pain. "Raven, it's me." He crawled to the other side of her and saw that she was even worse than he thought. Her face badly beat up and he couldn't help gasping at the sight of her.

"Great," Raven said in a hoarse voice. "Now he's making me have hallucinations."

"Huh? No, Raven, I'm real!" he said, taking her hand.

She quickly pulled it back and held it against her chest. "Concentrate, Raven," she told herself. "You may not have your powers, but you still have your sanity. Though, God knows when that'll give." She then gave a bitter laugh. "God."

"Raven, please, it's me, Beast Boy," he said, growing desperate and nervous that he would be discovered. "Come on, I came to get you out of here." He gently grabbed her arms and tried to lift her up.

"Oh, would you just go away," she moaned and did her best to pull out of his grip. But her strength was gone and all she could do was go limp.

"No, Raven, you gotta believe me," he said, doing his best to hold her up. "It's Beast Boy, it's really me."

"Impossible," she said. "You can't be here unless you're dead, and if you're dead you wouldn't be in Hell, you'd be in Heaven."

"I somehow doubt it after what I did to you," he chuckled slightly.

"I deserve to be in Hell," said Raven plainly. "You did God a favor sending me here. Not that you're here anyway. I better stop talking to you. I've got all of eternity to go crazy, I should hold off as long as possible."

"Raven, I promise you, it's me," he said, taking her face in his hands. "I… I sold half of my soul to Hell so I could come get you. I'm half demon now, just like you."

Then she finally looked up at him and their eyes made contact. He couldn't help feeling frightened. Her eyes were laced with tears and had last any hope. He could barely see into her right eye for it was black and swollen. She kept starring into his own eyes and he wondered what she was doing.

"Oh Azar," she said at last. "You did. You're half demon now." She slowly sat up reached out to touch him. She felt his face and found that he was, indeed, real. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said, nodding, and placing his hand over hers.

Raven looked at him with hope for a moment, then she frowned and slapped him across the face with the little strength she had. "Why would you do something so stupid?" she asked.

"It was the only way to save you," he said.

"I can't be saved," she said angrily. "Once I passed through that portal leading here, there's no way I can go back."

"That's not true," he said. "You're still half demon, you can still travel back."

"Not anymore," said Raven, looking down. She placed her hand on the belt that was preventing her diaphragm from expanding and letting her breath. It was black and looked to be made of leather. Beast Boy didn't know what kind of skin they used. There was a single jewel on the front of it and it looked as if fire was being held within it. "This belt prevents me from traveling between worlds. It makes up for the half demon soul I don't have, thus making me a complete demon."

"Well, then rip it off," he said.

"I can't," said Raven, shaking her head. "The belt has stripped me of my powers and given them back to my father."

"Then I'll take it off," he said. He went to place his hands on it but he couldn't touch it. The closer he got the more his hands felt like they were burning.

"You can't," said Raven lowly. "Now leave, before you get caught."

"No, I'm not leaving without you," said Beast Boy.

"Go, Beast Boy!" she said in the harshest tone she could. "You sent me here anyway. I thought you'd be happy. You've got Terra back, you proved me wrong, and you sent me to Hell. I'm sure you'll celebrate this day for years to come. 'The day I proved anyone can trick Raven the gullible'."

"No, Raven, I was the gullible one," said Beast Boy. "Terra doesn't have her memory back, it was just a trick. Figaro outsmarted me. I never wanted this to happen to you. I didn't know that your belt kept you from being taken to Hell. I would never have taken it if I had known that."

"You shouldn't have taken it at all," said Raven. "But, I know you had to. You would rather lie and steal from me to get your beloved Terra back than actually think about what you were doing."

"No, I did think about it," said Beast Boy. "I couldn't sleep I was so torn. And, truthfully, in the end I wasn't thinking about getting Terra back for my own pleasure. I wanted what was best for her, which was getting her memories back. The fact that she still had feelings for me was like a, I don't know, a bonus. But I made a mistake. I should have chosen you, not her."

"It doesn't matter now," said Raven plainly. "What's done is done. Now, please, get out of here before they catch you. Or before the others decided to be as stupid as you and give up half of their souls."

"I'm not leaving without you," he said firmly.

"Well, you're not leaving with me," said Raven. "Like I said, it's impossible."

"There has to be some way to get that belt off," said Beast Boy.

"My father controls it, so no," said Raven.

Beast Boy thought for a moment and sighed. "Raven, please, you're not even trying," he said. "Don't you wanna get out of here? I mean, for God's sakes, you're in Hell!"

"I have nothing to go back to," said Raven lowly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Beast Boy. "What about the team? What about me? Don't I mean anything to you?"

"No, you don't," said Raven, her voice cracking and tears streaming down her face.

"What?" he asked stunned. "I really don't mean anything to you?"

"I never meant anything to you," said Raven. "You lied to me and you used me. Just like all the others. Why would I want to go back to the world above when that's all that awaits me? Deceit, betrayal, and pain? I would rather stay down here where it's a way of life rather than a burden of it."

"Raven, I know you think that I totally took advantage of you and that I never once had real feelings for you," said Beast Boy. "But I do and I feel horrible about what happened. And I promise that…"

"Stop promising me things!" she screamed and pushed against him. "Just go, okay? Just go and leave me be to rot here in Hell."

"I can't do that!" he said, taking a hold of her. "Now, please, help me get you out of here."

"Well, well, well," said a hiss. Beast Boy looked up from Raven and saw Figaro standing outside of the cell. He had an evil smirk on his face and he looked downright evil. But, being a demon, one should expect that. "What do we have here?"

"Let her go," growled Beast Boy.

"Sorry, Beast Boy, I'm done making deals with you," said Figaro. He opened the cell door and grabbed Beast Boy. He pulled him out and slammed the cell door shut; the noise alone made Raven cringe and curl up into a ball. Beast Boy stood up and got ready to fight with Figaro.

"She doesn't deserve to be here," said Beast Boy. "If anyone does, it's me!"

Figaro looked at him for a second and then cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" he said, in thought. "Well, maybe we can make a deal after all. Follow me." Figaro crossed his arms behind his back and began to walk away.

Beast Boy took one last look at Raven and then followed after Figaro. If he was willing to make a deal then he had to take it. Raven had lost hope, so he was the only one who could save her. And he was going to save her. No matter what.


	12. A Trade

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 12

Beast Boy waited nervously outside of the large gates that led to Trigon. Figaro was inside talking to the incarnation of evil. They were going to work out some sort of deal so that Raven could leave. Beast Boy had to make sure he wasn't manipulated this time. He had to think of any loophole that could be made and make sure to catch them on it.

Suddenly the gate opened and a very strong gust of heated wind hit him. A chill went down his spine and he felt something horrible in the pit of his stomach. He was pretty sure that that was the feeling of evil.

"Enter," said a deep voice that rumbled and shook the ground that Beast Boy stood on.

He swallowed, took in a big breath, and entered. He knew he couldn't show fear, but, even more important, he couldn't let them feel his fear. He had to believe in himself, he had to be brave and he had to be sure. He walked onward and the heat seemed to intensify. He then came to a narrow path that led to a throne, on which Trigon sat. On either side of the path were boiling patches of lava, just ready to explode and burn the flesh from his body. He clenched his fists, stood as straight as he could, and proceeded towards the greatest of demons.

"Garfield Logan," said Trigon. To hear this creature say his name made Beast Boy want to cry with fear, but he couldn't. He wouldn't allow it. "Also known as Beast Boy. I welcome you to my realm of Hell." He was massive in height and size, just like the last time Beast Boy had seen him. He wondered if he was compensating for something.

Figaro stood beside the thrown, his arms behind his back like the loyal servant he was. His evil smirk never seemed to leave his face. And Beast Boy hated him for that.

"I understand you wish my daughter to be free," said Trigon.

"Yes, I do," said Beast Boy firmly.

"I also understand that you are willing to take her place," said Trigon.

"I just want her freed," said Beast Boy. "And I'll do whatever it takes to achieve that."

Trigon smiled and showed his horrid fangs. Beast Boy wasn't all that intimidated by this, since he had fangs of his own. "My daughter has committed terrible crimes against me," said Trigon. "And her punishment shall be severe."

"I thought terrible crimes would be right up your alley?" said Beast Boy, finally reaching the end of the path and was now standing before Trigon. For some odd reason, he was not as terrified as he thought he would be. He guessed that was because he was part demon now, he was, in way, part Trigon.

"Not when they're against me," said Trigon with a smirk.

"Ah, I see," said Beast Boy, nodding. "You can dish it out, but you just can't take it, am I right?"

"My, you are cheeky," said Trigon. "A wise man would not dare be cheeky to me."

"I can't see a situation where a wise man would be in your presence," said Beast Boy.

"Touché," said Trigon. "Now, about this deal, I should warn you that I am not going to give my daughter's soul up for a low price."

"Then what is your price?" asked Beast Boy.

"I need another soul to replace hers," said Trigon. "A soul I can torture and punish for her insolence. A whipping boy, if you will."

"And I'm guessing that'll be me," said Beast Boy.

"Only if you want her to be freed that badly," said Trigon with an evil grin.

"I do," said Beast Boy.

Trigon smile and turned to Figaro. "We shall draw up a contract." Figaro nodded and from the ground summoned a desk, paper, and ink. He sat down and began to draw up the contract.

"But, before we go any further, I want to make the conditions," said Beast Boy.

"You are not in a position to…" warned Figaro.

"Quiet, slave," growled Trigon. "Let him talk. I'm beginning to get interested."

"Thank you," said Beast Boy, giving a sly grin to Figaro, who just gritted his teeth silently. "Now, I want it so that once Raven returns to Earth she can't be claimed for Hell again. I know that because she's half and half she can be taken back to Hell, so I want it impossible for her to return."

"For that, she would need a pure soul," said Trigon. "One that was not demon at all."

"Then how can we do that?" asked Beast Boy, who was beginning to get a little more confident.

"Master, if I may," said Figaro. "If he gives the remaining half of his pure soul to her, it would make her whole. And we can place her demon half into him, making him a pure demon."

Trigon thought and then said, "Yes, that would work. Do you agree to this?"

"As long as she can't be taken back to Hell, then yes," said Beast Boy. "And, I want her to have her powers back, but they can't be controlled by emotions. They have to be controlled by her will."

"Master, you can not allow…" started Figaro again.

"Agreed," said Trigon, ignoring Figaro. "Anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing," said Beast Boy. "She can never be harmed by anything evil or demonic or anything like that. If she is then the deal is off and everything goes back to the way it was before this mess, you understand?"

Trigon thought for a moment, scratching his red, evil chin. "Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yes," said Beast Boy.

"Is the contract prepared?" asked Trigon.

"Yes, master," said Figaro, finishing up. "All that need be done is your signatures, and that includes you daughter, sire."

"Then fetch her," said Trigon.

"Yes, master," said Figaro, who nodded and gave Beast Boy a wicked smile.

"And don't you hurt her," growled Beast Boy.

"You are not in any position to…" snapped Figaro.

"You are not to harm her," said Trigon, making Figaro cringe. "Now go!"

Figaro quickly bowed and dissolved through the floor. He returned moments later with Raven in his arms. He was about to drop her to the ground, but Beast Boy let out a growl to remind him. He growled back and laid Raven down. He went back over to the desk and grabbed the contract.

"Master, you shall sign it first," said Figaro rising up to Trigon and holding the contract before him.

Beast Boy quickly ran over to Raven and helped her to sit up. He cradled her in his arms and said quietly, "It's almost over. You'll be home soon."

Trigon lifted his finger and instantly his name appeared to be written in fire upon the contract. The fire faded and all that was left was a red signature. Figaro bowed and went down to Beast Boy and Raven. He held a nasty, evil looking pen out to Beast Boy.

"Sign this and it shall be done," he said with a sly smile.

Beast Boy looked at it, then reached for the pen. He put it in Ravens weak hand and helped her to sign her name. Raven suddenly seemed to wake up and she looked around quite confused and shocked. She watched as Beast Boy took the pen into his own hand and reached for the contract. Suddenly Raven reached her arm up and grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked, quite confused as to what was going on.

"I'm getting you out of here," he said.

"You can't, it's impossible," she said, remembering their last conversation.

"No, it's not," said Beast Boy. "We're making a trade. My soul for yours." He went to reach the contract again, but she stopped him.

"No, you can't do that!" she said, shocked and finally realizing what was going on.

"Raven, I have to," said Beast Boy. "It's the only way I can get you out of here."

"But you'll be stuck here," said Raven. "I can't let you do that."

"It's too late, daughter," said Trigon. "The contract is written and all it needs is his signature. As you can see, mine and yours are already upon it."

Raven looked at the contract and quickly read it. Her eyes went wide. "Beast Boy, you don't know what you're doing," she said, frantic.

"Yes I do," said Beast Boy. "I'm saving you." And before she could object again he lunged forward and wrote his name upon the contract; _Garfield Logan_.

As soon as his signature was upon it the contract was eaten by flames and disappeared. Beast Boy was stunned by this and was about to say something, but he felt a horrible pain fill inside of him. He felt like his body was ripping in two. He gave a scream of pain and fell over. Raven screamed as well and cried out with ultimate pain. The two writhed upon the rocky floor and grabbed their bodies

Trigon and Figaro smiled and watched as the two screamed and cried. From both of their bodies seeped out a shadow; half light and half dark. Their souls. The dark part of Ravens soul split from her and the light part of Beast Boy's soul split from him. The two lights combined and went into Raven, while the two darks combined and went into Beast Boy.

"And it is done," said Trigon evilly and he grinned widely.

The two lay upon the floor, no longer moving. And no longer breathing. Finally Raven took in a deep breath as if she had been drowning and sat up in shock. Her wounds were gone, she was completely healed. She looked over to Beast Boy and saw him still not moving. She quickly crawled over to him and tried to wake him up.

"Beast Boy," she said, shaking him. He finally began to moan and open his eyes. But they were not his eyes; not any longer. They were four red eyes. Raven felt tears swell within her own eyes and drip down her cheeks. "You have no idea what you've just done."

"Goodbye daughter," said Trigon. "We shall not meet again." And with that a portal opened beneath her and with a scream she fell through it.

The next thing she knew she was kneeling on her bedroom floor. She looked around and saw that her entire library had been emptied and her trunk was still open. For a moment she hoped that none of it had happened, that she had had some horrible nightmare. But she knew this wasn't so. She quickly got to her feet and went to find the others.

Starfire was pacing back and forth with Silkie safely tucked in her arms. She was so upset about Raven being taken to Hell and Beast Boy turning half demon and going to get Raven back that she couldn't keep still. Robin and Cyborg continued to work on the computer, trying to find some other way of getting the two back.

Raven burst through the common room doors, shocking all three. Starfire was so shocked she dropped Silkie and he landed with a gurgle on the floor. They looked at her as if she wasn't real for a moment, then realized that she must have been. She had tears streaming down her face and she looked quite shaken.

"Raven?" they all asked.

"We have to save Beast Boy," said Raven, quite upset.

"Why? What's happened?" asked Robin.

"He's taken my place," she said, going over to her.

"Then, quickly, go back and save him!" said Starfire.

"I can't," said Raven, breaking down. "I'm no longer part demon. Beast Boy gave me the rest of his pure soul, so I can't go back. He's a demon, now."

The three looked at her in shock. She fell to her knees and began to sob. She could feel that there was nothing controlling her emotions now. She was free. But she had never wanted so much in her entire life not to cry. She needed to get herself together to get Beast Boy back. But, that wasn't going to happen.


	13. To the Gate

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 13

"What do you wish to do with him, sire?" asked Figaro.

Beast Boy was now standing before Trigon, waiting for his first installment of an eternity of punishment. He felt very different now. Everything within him spoke of hate and evil thoughts. He was a pure demon now. His red eyes stared at the ground and waited for his masters orders, just as Figaro was.

"He's still strong, so you could torture him for quite a long time before he breaks," said Figaro.

"No, I do not believe I shall torture this one," said Trigon, thinking deeply and smiling wickedly.

"But, sire, that is what was agreed upon," said Figaro. "If you do not follow the agreement then it is void."

"Do you doubt me?" Trigon bellowed, causing Figaro and quickly cower away. "You fail to remember that you never actually put that I had to torture this demon that now stands before me in the contract. His soul is mine now, and I shall choose to do with him what I will."

"And what is that, sire?" asked Figaro, hoping not to anger his master again.

"I believe I shall use him as a guardian," said Trigon.

"A guardian, sire?" asked Figaro.

"Yes," said Trigon. "As you know, my daughter shall not give up on this young man so easily. She shall try to save him in any way she can. And the farthest she can get shall be The Gate. I shall place him there where she shall see that he is no longer her 'Beast Boy'. He is my guardian, Varian."

"Varian, sire?" asked Figaro.

"Yes," said Trigon. "Garfield Logan!" Beast Boy looked up at Trigon. "From this day forth your name is Varian; meaning the changeable one. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master," said Beast Boy, his voice low and sinister and his fangs long and sharp.

"Good," said Trigon, pleased. "Take him to The Gate. And get him out of that uniform. The Titans should now that he is mine now."

"Yes, sire," said Figaro, bowing. "Let's go." He began to walk away and Beast Boy obediently followed.

Raven poured through her most important books trying to find a way for her to get back to Beast Boy and save him. She had attempted to create a portal, but now that she was mortal it could not transport her Hell. She could go anywhere else, just not Hell. She tried different spells and even tried to sell her soul back to Hell, but it would not happen. The contract forbade it. And all the while she was crying hysterically.

"Raven, please, you must calm down," said Starfire, placing her hands on her best friend's shoulders.

"Starfire's right," said Cyborg. "You're not gonna do BB any good by freakin out on us."

"He's a demon now because of me," Raven cried. "I have to help him. You haven't any idea of what Trigon will do to him."

"Raven, it's not your fault," said Robin. "Beast Boy started this whole thing, so don't blame yourself."

"You're not saying that you blame him that he's a demon now, do you?" she said angrily.

"I'm not blaming anyone," said Robin. "Blame isn't going to make things better. Right now you need to calm down so we can think of a rational plan for getting Beast Boy home."

"Okay," said Raven, trying to stop her sobbing. "Okay, I'll try to calm down."

Starfire soothed her poor friend by rubbing her back and they all couldn't help taking in deep breaths like her. Raven wished she could just pass out and when she awoke everything would be well again. She was so tired and so drained.

"How could he have been so stupid?" she asked, her whole body trembling from the events of the passed day. Well, more like night, since it was now almost early morning. "Why would he give up his soul for me? I thought he wanted Terra."

"He said he made a mistake," said Robin. "He wanted you."

"What d'ya mean 'he wanted' her?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, I am most confused," said Starfire.

"Beast Boy and I kind of… have a… thing going on," said Raven, slightly blushing sadly. "Or, at least, we did."

"He had to choose between her or Terra and he chose Terra," said Robin. "And he told me that he was wrong."

"Yeah, he told me he was wrong, too," said Raven. "But he gave me this ridiculous line about how he only chose Terra because he thought it was the best for her. After months of my working with him on getting over her he throws it all away to some stranger who turns out to be a demon. I thought I had gotten through to him. And then when we kissed…"

"You kissed!" all three said, shocked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, we kind of did," said Raven, blushing horribly and realizing that they were all still in the room. Then her embarrassment turned to sad anger, again. "And the next day he sent me to Hell."

"But, Raven, Beast Boy did not know that your belt protected you from Hell," said Starfire. "Surely, he did not mean for it to happen."

"I know," sighed Raven. "I know that he didn't know. I know that none of you knew. But just knowing that his actions were of lying and stealing from me to get back a girl who broke his heart already just… makes me mad!"

"And that's understandable," said Robin. "But, don't you think the fact that he sold his soul to your father show you that he cares about you?"

"I know that," said Raven. "That's why I'm trying to find a way to get him back."

Once she was completely calm they all got to work. Raven gave them each a book and told them to start reading. She knew that there had to be an answer in one of them. But whenever they thought they found something, they remembered that they were mortal and it would be impossible. Raven had never thought this would be a problem; traveling between the mortal and immortal worlds. Secretly, she had always hoped that she'd get rid of her demon half. But this was probably the worst time for it to happen. She now knew the meaning of the phrase 'be careful what you wish for'.

"Wait a moment," said Raven with realization. "Robin, how did you find me when my father came all those years ago?"

"Slade took me down below the earth and we somehow arrived where I found you," said Robin.

"Can you take me to where you were?" asked Raven.

"I can try," said Robin, shrugging. "I mean, the Earth had kind of been destroyed so everything looked a whole lot different."

"If you can take me there I should be able to get us to The Gate," said Raven.

"Please, what is The Gate?" asked Starfire.

"It's the entrance to Trigon's realm of Hell," said Raven. "Once there I should be able to barter to get Beast Boy back."

"Then let's go," said Robin.

The four quickly made their way through the city looking for where Slade had taken Robin when the world had ended. It had happened years before, so their memories were a little hazy. But this was the only way they could save Beast Boy, so they had to find it.

"I think it's somewhere around here," said Robin, scratching his chin.

"Cyborg, can you scan below the earth?" asked Raven. "If the path is around here, you should find that the ground grows hollow only a few hundred feet down."

"I'll give it a try," said Cyborg, opening up his arm. He programmed it and it soon was scanning the ground as they walked.

"Raven, if we do reach this The Gate, what do you intend on trading for Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"I'm going to give myself back to Trigon," said Raven.

"No! You can not do that!" said Starfire, alarmed.

"She's right, Raven, we can't allow you to do that," said Robin. "If you give your soul to Trigon, then Beast Boy will give his soul again, and then we'll be right back to where we are now."

"Well, if you can think of anything better to trade with you tell me," sighed Raven.

"Perhaps we can each give a part of our souls to the Trigon?" suggested Starfire.

"That could work," said Cyborg as he continued to scan.

"No, I can't ask that of you," said Raven. "You don't want to be part demon. Besides, this is between Beast Boy and me. And if anyone can make a deal with Trigon, it's me. I know him. I'm a part of him."

"Not anymore, Raven," said Robin.

"His blood still flows through me," said Raven. "I may not be demon, but he is still my father."

"Whoa! I think we've got somethin," said Cyborg. "Just below us is hollow about five hundred feet down. I think this might be it."

"Okay, I'll be right back," said Raven, creating a portal below her.

"Wait a second!" said Robin. "You're not going down there alone."

"I'm just going to see if we're at the right place," said Raven. "If we are then I'll come back and get you." And with that she melted through the ground.

"I sure hope she comes back," said Cyborg.

"She would not lie to us, would she?" asked Starfire.

"At this point, I'm not sure," said Robin, shaking his head. "She doesn't want us to get harmed, so she may just continue on."

"Oh, I hope she does not," said Starfire nervously.

The portal reappeared and Raven rose up out of it. "We've found it," she said plainly, then extended the portal for all of them. They all melted through it and the next thing they new they were standing on a narrow, rocky path.

"And I thought I'd never see this place again," said Robin, looking around.

"So how far are we from The Gate?" asked Cyborg.

"No too far, hopefully," said Raven. "Come on, Beast Boy is probably being tortured as we speak."

The other three agreed and followed her as she began to walk down the path. Cyborg and Starfire couldn't believe how hot it was and both were sweating. This wasn't to say that Raven and Robin weren't sweating as well, but they had both experience this feeling before. It had been a while for Robin, but only yesterday to Raven.

"Huh, who'd a thought that the gateway to Hell existed right below our city," Cyborg pointed out.

"There are gateways of equal distances all around the Earth," said Raven. "So, it's really not all that special."

"If there are so many ways of getting to Hell, then why are there not as many ways of getting to Heaven?" asked Starfire.

"Heaven's not as easy to get into, Starfire," said Raven. "Trust me."

They walked for a while and they were all wondering what Raven meant when she said that it wasn't too far. Then they turned a corner and there it was. Before them stood a massive gateway made of two giant doors that each had a marking to let all know that this gateway to Trigon's realm of Hell.

"This is it," said Raven. "Let's go."

"Wait," said Robin, grabbing Raven's arm and pulling her back. "Don't you think we should have a plan or something?"

"I have one," said Raven. She pulled free of his grasp and made her way towards the gate. The other three felt very nervous, but they were right behind her. The feel of the heat and smell of sulfur made them feel sick and the wondered if this rescue attempt would be possible. Raven wasn't sure of anything anymore, except for one thing. She was going to save Beast Boy, no matter what.


	14. I Saved You

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 14

They four made it to The Gate and for a moment stood before it, frozen. Then Raven bravely raised her hand and went to touch the massive doors. But, before she could, fire exploded on either side of them, causing all four to jump back. From the fire came two figures, also made of fire. But the fire burnt out and revealed Figaro, standing proudly and surely. And Beast Boy, in an attire that was just like Figaro's. His eyes were red and his two bottom fangs stuck out. Both demons were holding large staffs that were half swords.

"Hello Raven," said Figaro with that evil smile of his. "Nice to see you again."

"I'm glad I can't say that same," said Raven. She looked at Beast Boy and she couldn't believe the creature she saw. He growled at her and clenched his staff tightly, ready to attack when given the word.

"Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"My name is Varian," said Beast Boy.

"He's not your Beast Boy anymore," smirked Figaro.

"I'm here to strike a new deal with Trigon," said Raven firmly.

"Sorry," said Figaro. "That's impossible. The contract forbids you from entering Hell ever again. You've got a 'Get into Heaven free' pass, sweetheart. I suggest you take it and run."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Raven, crossing her arms.

"And neither are we," said Cyborg as he and Robin and Star crossed their arms as well.

"Stupid mortals," chuckled Figaro. "Trigon doesn't want you here and if you do not leave then we will attack."

"Then go ahead," said Robin, getting into a fighting stance. "It's two against four. I don't believe the odds are in your favor."

"The odds are always in our favor," grinned Figaro. "Go home now. This is your last chance."

"You get Trigon and tell him I want a new deal," said Raven. "Ask him what he wants for Beast Boy's soul."

"As long as the contract stands, another deal can not be made," said Figaro, growing impatient. "Accept this and leave!"

"Not without Beast Boy!" said Raven.

"I am Varian," growled Beast Boy in a voice that truly scared the other four Titans. It was not his voice. It was an evil, low voice that sounded like five voices combined into one. "And Trigon says to leave!"

"You are Beast Boy!" said Raven. "And I'm not going anywhere without you."

Figaro smiled and said, "Then you are defying Trigon, and therefore must pay." He held his staff with both hands and proceeded to attack the four, with Beast Boy right behind him.

Raven was about to shield herself from Figaro, but he sped right past her. She found this odd. He went right for her three teammates, as did Beast Boy. She watched as her three teammates fought the two demons. She watched as Figaro tried to stab Starfire, and Raven quickly grabbed the staff and threw it out of his hands. But Figaro ignored her and began to attack Starfire with fire, while she threw starbolts at him.

Beast Boy was quicker than he had ever been. He threw his staff into The Gate and quickly charged Cyborg as a raptor. He knocked the wind out of Cyborg, pushed him to the ground, then leapt up, turned back into his original form, grabbed the staff, and slammed back into the ground, trying to stab him. Before it could stab through Cyborg's mechanical body, Robin whacked the staff away with his own bow-staff.

Beast Boy was barely fazed and he quickly back flipped off of Cyborg and grabbed the staff again. He and Robin soon began a fight with their staffs. Robin couldn't believe how much better Beast Boy was than him. It wasn't long before Beast Boy whacked Robins bow-staff away and knocked him out with the blunt end of his staff.

Figaro gave Starfire a good firey blow to the back and she fell to the ground. Now that she was down he turned and saw Cyborg getting up. He smiled and headed over to take down another Titan. He began shooting Cyborg with fire, and Cyborg quickly began shooting back with his laser canon.

Raven watched it all and couldn't understand why Figaro had just ignored her. Suddenly she remembered the contract. She had only gotten to see it for about ten seconds, but she had a moment of realization and now she could see it entirely in her memory. She picked out one part of the entire contract. Something like, '_She shall not be harmed by anything evil or demonic or the contract shall be void._' Now she knew what she had to do.

She saw Beast Boy stooping over the unconscious Robin, ready to stab him. She quickly grabbed his staff, and thrust it away with her powers. Beast Boy turned to her and growled. He quickly turned into a lion and pounced on her. She shielded herself with her powers and kept him off of her, but just barely. He turned back to himself and quickly grabbed his staff again. He gave her a wicked smile, one that frightened her, and then went after her. She did her best to keep it away from her, but he was quick and he was agile. Finally, he backed her into The Gate and before she could do anything he thrust the sword of his staff into her abdomen.

Figaro was just about to end Cyborg, when just out of the corner of his eye he saw Beast Boy attacking Raven. He turned and just as Beast Boy shoved the sword into her. "NO!" he screamed, knowing what would happen now.

Raven felt her breath catch in her throat and a horrible, splintering pain shoot into her. She felt frozen and all she could do was look deep into his evil, red eyes. Slowly, a cold feeling over took her as her body went into shock. She slowly looked down and saw that the staff was now pinning her to The Gate.

Figaro growled and quickly dissolved out of there and got as far away as possible. He knew Trigon would not be happy about this and he would most likely get the blame. And no creature could even fathom the sort of torture Trigon would have for him. He would have to search for another realm of Hell to take him in.

Beast Boy let out a growl of approval at the sight of Raven, then looked dizzy for a moment. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds opened them and saw Raven in front of him. She opened hers and she looked deep into his now green eyes. He looked confused for a second, and then he looked down and saw that he was holding a staff that was now sticking into Raven. He looked back up to her in absolute shock.

"Now… you're free," she said in a shaky breath with a sad smile, a single tear streamed down her face.

"Raven… how… what?" he said in shock. He quickly pulled the staff out of her and she slid down the wall. He threw it aside and got down next to her. "Oh my God, what have I done?"

The other three Titans slowly got to their feet, all feeling quite confused as to what had happened. Then they saw Raven still sitting against the wall, a pool of blood surrounding her. Beast Boy took her hand and cupped her cheek, tears pouring from his own eyes.

"Raven, please, don't die," he said, squeezing her hand. "Come on, you've got to heal yourself."

"I… don't think… I have the… strength," said Raven, her complexion becoming paler.

"You've got to," he cried. "I'm so sorry. Please, try, please!"

"I… saved you," she said smiling softly and touching his cheek. "I… finally… saved you." Slowly her hand left Beast Boy's cheek and she gave one last, shallow breath. And then she passed, her eyes still locked on his. Beast Boy bowed his head for he no longer had the strength to keep it up. Tears poured from his eyes and he quickly enveloped Raven in his arms.

By this time the other three Titans had come to and where now back on their feet. All watched in horror as Raven took her last breath. Starfire immediately began to weep and she turned to Robin for comfort. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her, but it was hard when he was on the edge of crying. Cyborg sighed and bowed his head in remorse.

Suddenly Beast Boy gave a scream as he felt a horrible pain fill inside of him. He felt like his body was ripping in two once more. He gave a scream of pain and clutched to Ravens body. From both of their bodies seeped out a shadow; one light and one dark. Their souls. Ravens light soul split and filled Beast Boy, wholly, and then half of Beast Boy's dark soul went into Raven. And with that Beast Boy collapsed onto Raven.

The other three Titans had watched this and now were really feeling confused and scared. Beast Boy appeared to be dead as well and the very thought sent waves of panic through them. Starfire clutched even tighter to Robin and began to cry even harder. This whole rescue attempt had gone horribly wrong.

Beast Boy took a deep breath in and consciousness came back to him. He breathed in and out and slowly opened his eyes. Beneath him he felt another body and felt another breath. He was lying on her chest and he felt it slowly rise and fall. He weakly lifted himself and saw Raven, breathing.

"Ra…Raven?" he said, in shock and confusion.

Raven slowly opened her eyes and then jolted up, gasping in the air. She was shaking and looking around, very dazed. She saw Beast Boy in front of her and clutched onto him. "Are you dead?" she asked.

"No," said Beast Boy, shaking his head.

"Then, am I alive?" she asked.

"Yes," said Beast Boy nodding. Then their shock melted away and the two grabbed onto each other. It wasn't long before both were crying again, but for the first time it wasn't out of anger or pain or despair. It was out of relief and happiness.

"Ooookay," said Cyborg. "What just happened?"

"Raven and Beast Boy, they are well?" asked a still sniffling Starfire.

"I… guess so," said Robin, feeling just as out of the loop as Starfire and Cyborg.

Beast Boy pulled Raven away so he could look at her again and make sure she really was alive. She was, indeed, alive and he checked her abdomen to see if the wound was still there. It was not.

"I don't understand," said Beast Boy.

"It said in the contract," said Raven, trying to calm down. "If I was hurt by anything evil or demonic then the contract would be void."

"Oh my God, that's right!" said Beast Boy, remembering his own words. "And everything would go back to the way it was before this all happened. So, that means…"

"You have no demon in you," said Raven with a smile.

Beast Boy smiled and wrapped his arms around her again. He then pulled back and kissed her before anything else could happen. Raven smiled against his lips and made sure to keep him there as long as possible.

"I can't take anymore of this," said Cyborg who still slightly confused and exhausted. "I'm going home." He then turned and started walking back up the path.

"Yeah, me too," said Robin turning, with Starfire still in his arms. "You two come home when you're done."

Beast Boy and Raven smiled and gave each other one last kiss. Then he stood up, gave her his hand, and helped her up. Then Raven wrapped everyone in her dark powers and took them all back to the tower.


	15. I'm Over You

**AN: No, I still don't bloody own Teen Titans so everyone stop asking me! (just kidding)**

Chapter 15

Beast Boy felt very embarrassed about the attire he was wearing and quickly changed into one of his suits. Now that he was no longer demon he felt lighter than air. He couldn't believe the differences he felt when he was not demon, half demon, and all demon. He wondered how Raven could put up with it all of the time.

They were all surprised and ecstatic to see that Ravens belt was repaired and waiting for her when they got back to the tower. She quickly put it on before anything else could happen. And this time she was never going to take it off, no matter what!

"So, why's your belt not broken anymore?" asked Cyborg. They were all sitting on the couch and Raven and Beast Boy were filling them in on all that they missed.

"Because, according to the contract, if it was made void then everything would go back to the way it was before this all happened," said Beast Boy.

"So that means my belt is back to the way it was before Figaro broke it," said Raven.

"And now you can't go back to Hell, right?" asked Robin.

"Not as long as I'm wearing it," said Raven, fingering one of the six jewels.

"How come you never told us?" asked Robin.

"Because I knew that if I ever spoke about it, then somehow some villain would find out and try to get it," said Raven. "It's bad enough my father's minions know. And I hope you guys don't mind that I'm sort of borrowing bits of your souls."

"Of course not!" said Starfire. "We would do anything to keep you here with us."

"Okay, I've got another question," said Robin. "How come nothing happened when you took your belt off to shower or like after the Adonis incident and you were in a nightgown?"

"As long as the belt is close to me, I'm safe," said Raven. "So when I take a shower I hang it on the shower curtain pole and when I have to wear a nightgown I hang it on my bed. But after all of this I just don't think I'm going to ever take it off. Or not for a very long while, at least."

"And BB's not part demon anymore?" asked Cyborg.

"No," sighed Raven. "Like we said, everything's back to the way it was."

"Oh, friends, this is most wonderful!" said Starfire. "I shall now make us a meal of celebration!" She quickly flew into the kitchen and got to work.

"I think I better help her," said Robin. "I think we've all been close enough to death for quite a while."

"And I think I'm gonna go charge up," said Cyborg. "These past two days have just completely drained me."

This left Beast Boy and Raven sitting on the couch. They both sat there silently, just basking in the fact that finally it was all over. Beast Boy slowly reached his hand over to Ravens and grasped it. She gave him a small smile, but pulled it away.

"What's wrong?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, looking down and placing her hands in her lap.

"Then why can't I hold your hand?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because… friends don't hold hands," said Raven. She stood up and said, "I have to go meditate. Or maybe I'll go sleep. Either way, I'm going to my room."

"Wait a second!" said Beast Boy, jumping up. "Friends? I… I thought we were more than friends."

"Now what would make you think that?" asked Raven plainly as she walked out of the common room.

"Uh… the fact that you died for me and we just kissed again," said Beast Boy following after her.

"I died for you so I could free you from Trigon," said Raven. "Which is something any good friend would do. And I let you kiss me because I knew you were happy that it was all over."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in all seriousness. "After all we just went through? Raven, I don't want to be just friends anymore!"

"Well we can't be anything else, so you better get used to the idea," said Raven.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm done with men," said Raven. "Simple as that. Yes, you saved me and yes you gave your soul to my father, but the fact is that you only did that because you lied and you used me." She made it to her door and slid it open.

"Yeah but…"

"Yes, I know, you were tricked," said Raven. "But that doesn't make up for what you did. And if it hadn't been a trick, you would have Terra right now and where would I be? Right where I am right now."

"Yeah but…"

"You've proven to me that all men are the same," said Raven. "Funny, to think that that was the opposite of what you were trying to do." And with that she slid her door shut, leaving Beast Boy alone in the hall.

He quickly began to knock on her door. "Raven, please…" he started, but he stopped when he saw Robin running up to him.

"Uh, Beast Boy, someone's here," he said.

"Who?" asked Beast Boy.

"You better come and see," he said and motioned for him to follow. Beast Boy looked at Ravens door one last time, then sighed, and followed after Robin. He reentered the common room and was shocked to see Terra on the other side of one of the large windows, knocking on the glass. She was standing on a large rock and had a smile on her face.

"Terra?" said Beast Boy.

She pointed up to the roof and quickly moved her rock slab up to it.

Cyborg was alerted, as well as Raven, and they all made their way to the roof. Raven didn't join them immediately. Terra landed and stepped off of her rock. "Hey guys," she said, smiling. "You wouldn't believe the weird things I've been through."

"Terra, why are you here?" asked Robin, shocked.

"Uh, because I'm back?" she said, pointing out the obvious and walking over to them. "And it was so weird. First I felt like I was nowhere, then I came back from nothingness and I couldn't remember anything, and now I've got all of these weird memories and stuff, and now I'm back!"

"Are you truly… you?" asked Starfire, who really wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"Yeah, ya wouldn't know a demon named Figaro, would ya?" asked Cyborg.

"Who?" asked Terra.

"She's telling the truth," said Beast Boy. "Remember the contract? Everything's going back to the way it was before it all started. Figaro was the one who took her memory and powers away, so they're back now."

"Huh?" asked Terra, confused.

"It's kinda a long story," said Beast Boy, scratching the back of his head.

Terra smiled and quickly lunged at him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as he could. Raven finally made it up to the roof just in time to see this. "Oh, Beast Boy, I've missed you so much," she said. "Isn't it great? I'm here and now we can actually be together. I'm so sorry about everything I did, but let's just put it behind us and…"

Beast Boy quickly pulled her arms off of him and softly held her away. "Look, Terra, I'm glad you're back and all," said Beast Boy. "But… I don't wanna be with you."

Terra looked at him oddly, as did all of the other Titans. "You… you don't?" she asked.

"No, I don't," said Beast Boy, shaking his head.

"But… but why not?" asked Terra.

Beast Boy stole a look at a very confused and shocked Raven. "Because… I'm over you," he said with a smile.

"You're over me?" asked Terra.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, smiling. "I'm finally over you." He went over to Raven and took her hand. "And I like someone else now."

Terra looked at Beast Boy holding Ravens hand and she knew she must have missed a lot. "Oh," she said. "Uh… should I go, then?"

"No, come on in," said Cyborg, patting her on the back. "We'll explain everything."

"Or, at least, the stuff we understand," said Robin.

"Yes, it is all quite confusing," said Starfire.

The three showed Terra in and this left Beast Boy and Raven alone again. Beast Boy took her other hand and held them tight in his own. Ravens heart was racing and she was biting her lower lip she was so flustered by everything.

"So… you chose me… not Terra?" she asked, just making sure.

"I should have done that to start with," said Beast Boy.

"And… you're really over her?" she asked. "I mean, you're not just saying that you are and then the next time she bats her eyes at you you'll forget all about me?"

"She could walk naked around me and I still would only want you," said Beast Boy. Raven let out a small giggle and looked down, blushing. "Raven?" She slowly looked up to him. "Can you please give me another chance? Can we please be… more than friends?"

Raven thought deeply and sighed. "The last thing I want is to be hurt again," she said. "I just don't think I can take being betrayed and violated one more time; I may just go insane. So, what you're asking of me is to trust my sanity with you. To put my mental health in your hands. That's a big responsibility. Do you think you're up to it?"

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Definitely."

Raven smiled, leaned in, and whispered, "Okay." And with that their lips met. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. They both were so relieved to finally have everything over and done with and that now they could actually be together. And as scared Raven was, she figured she would rather be happy at least one more time in her life, even if it was going to be for a short while. If he did go and hurt her again, she would know at least she got in one last good run.

After a little while they finally pulled apart and just stared into each others' eyes. It was just around the afternoon and they were both exhausted and ready for bed.

"Hey," said Raven.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Do you want to know what Heaven looks like?" she asked.

"No," said Beast Boy, shaking his head. "Cuz I already know."

Raven sighed and said, "That's so cheesy." And with that she pulled herself from him and headed inside.

"What? I thought it was the right thing to say!" he said and quickly followed after her. "Raven wait! Okay, what does Heaven look like? Tell me!" Raven laughed to herself and continued on her way, with Beast Boy right behind her. "Raven, tell me!"

**The End**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(AND ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES EVER!)**


End file.
